Guardar la vela
by Caris Bennet
Summary: Angela invita a Brennan a ir con ella y Hodgins al cine pero ella no quiere ir para no "guardar la vela". Booth la invita a que vaya con él y las cosas se descontrolan...
1. Chapter 1

Desayunando con mi madre me ha usado mal este coloquialismo, me ha parecido taaaan Brennan que me ha venido esta idea a la mente. Espero que os guste.

Respecto a las peticiones de continuación de "Un depósito en persona" es un twoshot, autoconclusivo por naturaleza y no lo continuaré. Esto también es un twoshot por lo que el siguiente capítulo será el último. Ya, ya sé que os debo una boda. Pero es que últimamente sólo se me ocurren estas cosas XD

**Disclaimer**: Bones no me pertenece, si lo hiciera estaría demasiado orgullosa de mí misma.

.

**Guardar la vela**

**Capítulo 1**

-Cielo, necesitas salir, no puedes estar siempre encerrada trabajando –dijo Angela, mirando con preocupación a su amiga-. ¿Por qué no vienes con Hodgins y conmigo al cine? Vamos, te lo pasarás bien.

-Angela, gracias, pero estoy bien, es mejor que vayas tú sola con él. A fin de cuentas es tu marido y cuando nazca el bebé no tendréis tanto tiempo como ahora para estar solos.

-Eso es verdad –comentó, pensativa-. Pero no me vas a convencer de lo contrario, Brennan –replicó rápidamente-. Necesitas salir.

-Angela, si yo no voy Hodgins se sentirá libre de poner en práctica las "estrategias masculinas de acoplamiento" de las que me hablaste y así daros un buen revolcón al llegar a casa. Yo sólo sobraría.

-Tú nunca sobrarás mientras estés con nosotros –dijo la artista con seriedad.

-De veras que te lo agradezco, Angela, pero tengo que terminar con estos restos.

-Pero prométeme que mañana iremos al centro comercial a comprarte ropa.

-¿Para qué? Ya tengo suficiente ropa.

-Sí, pero no de la clase que yo tengo en mente –sonrió la artista con malicia, haciendo que Brennan se sintiera entre asustada y divertida-. Necesitas nueva ropa si quieres seducirlo.

-¿Seducir a quién? –preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-A Booth. Para que se deje ya de tonterías y podáis daros el revolcón que tanto deseáis desde que os conocéis –Angela guiñó un ojo y Brennan sólo suspiró-. Entonces no vienes, ¿verdad? –la esperanza era lo último que se perdía.

-No, Angela, lo siento.

-Pero mañana sí que iremos sin falta al centro comercial. A eso no me dirás que no…

-De acuerdo –se rindió Brennan. Aunque la idea de ir de tiendas con su amiga no la entusiasmaba lo cierto era que al final siempre se lo pasaba bien.

-Mañana te llamo y concretamos, ¿vale? –dijo la artista según se iba. Brennan asintió.

Apenas habían pasado 10 minutos desde que su amiga se había ido cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió y Brennan percibió más que vio su presencia. Sintió cómo las manos le temblaban por dentro aunque por fuera mantuvieran un pulso excelente. Era él, que la ponía nerviosa de un modo del que hasta aquel momento no había sido consciente. Inhaló su aroma y sonrió inconscientemente.

-Hola Huesos, venía a sacarte de trabajar –su voz, profunda y masculina, vibró en el aire.

-¿Qué plan tienes en mente? –preguntó Brennan, tal vez demasiado rápido.

-¿Te vienes al cine conmigo? –la antropóloga no pudo evitar una risita-. ¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Hace como 10 minutos ha estado aquí Angela intentando que fuera al cine con ella y con Hodgins y le he dicho que no.

-¡Ah! Que no te apetece cine… -la voz de Booth mostraba una pizca de decepción que Brennan captó-. Podemos ir a otro sitio, si quieres.

La antropóloga volvió a reír.

-Me apetece ir al cine. No le he dicho que no por eso.

-¿Entonces por qué?

-Porque me ha propuesto ir con ella y Hodgins y no me apetece "guardar la vela".

-Es sujetar la vela, Huesos, ir de sujetavelas –siempre le sorprendería su capacidad para tergiversar coloquialismos.

-Eso he dicho –replicó, ligeramente irritada-. En fin, ¿qué quieres que vayamos a ver?

-Tengo una película en mente, pero mejor elegimos allí, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Llegaron al multicine justo cuando estaba a punto de empezar la película de Booth.

-¿Cuál quieres ver? –preguntó.

-La que tú quieres ver la echan ahora mismo –comentó Brennan. Realmente no tenía interés en ninguna en especial, no le gustaba mucho el cine comercial americano pero le llegaba con estar a su lado-, podemos ir a esa si quieres.

-¿Seguro? –preguntó esperanzado.

-Seguro –aseguró con una sonrisa.

Compraron las entradas y Booth se empeñó en coger un bol gigante de palomitas.

-Booth, son demasiadas palomitas para ti.

-Entonces ayúdame a comerlas –la tentó.

Entraron a la película justo cuando las luces se apagaban y el acomodador tuvo que ayudarlos a llegar a su sitio, al fondo de la sala.

Llevaban media hora de película cuando Brennan comenzó a darse cuenta de que toda la gente a su alrededor eran parejas que, o bien se estaban besando, o bien estaban magreándose como si no hubiera mañana. Sintió cómo sus propias hormonas se revolucionaban ante la idea de imitar a esas parejas y miró a Booth, pero este parecía estar absorto en la película. Entonces recordó aquella charla de chicas que había tenido con Angela un día que se habían ido de compras.

_Cuando estás en el cine con un hombre, la última fila es para que las parejas se enrollen._ ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?

Metió la mano en el bote de palomitas que Booth había dejado entre los dos asientos, pensando que tal vez comer la calmaría, cuando su mano chocó con la de su compañero.

-Perdón –susurró ella.

-No pasa nada, ¿te he hecho daño? –preguntó él, acariciándole la mano como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-No, tranquilo –replicó, sin soltar la mano.

_Los hombres siempre ponen el cartón de palomitas en su regazo para que los roces sin querer cuando vas a por ellas_, le había dicho Angela con una sonrisilla maliciosa. Gracias a Dios, Booth no había sido tan obvio. A pesar de ello, sentía cómo su corazón latía a cien por hora.

Booth soltó su mano y trató de concentrarse en la película a pesar de los ruidos de succión y los gemidos ahogados que los rodeaban. No había sido buena idea ir con ella al cine y mucho menos acabar en la última fila. Aquel espacio oscuro, pequeño y caliente con todo aquel erotismo a su alrededor y las piernas de Brennan asomando bajo la falda del vestido… se estaba excitando. Se sentía como un adolescente calenturiento en su primera cita. Quería tenerla más cerca. Quería imitar a todas aquellas parejas y besarla y meterle mano en la oscuridad. No estaba bien, era su compañera y se merecía un respeto que él siempre le había dado. Pero la deseaba tanto desde hacía tanto tiempo…

Brennan sintió cómo su compañero se estiraba, acomodándose mejor en el asiento y levantando los brazos por encima de la cabeza mientras bostezaba. Al bajar los brazos, no obstante, no los volvió a colocar sobre su regazo sino que colocó la mano derecha en el hombro más alejado de su compañera. La antropóloga lo miró sorprendida pero, al ver que Booth miraba a la pantalla como si nada recordó la última y más valiosa lección de su amiga sobre costumbres antropológicas en el cine: _Cuando un hombre quiere acercarse a ti y no sabe cómo, pone en práctica "la maniobra". Finge que se acomoda mejor y aprovecha para colocar una mano en tu hombro, mirando la película como si no pasara nada. Ahí tienes dos opciones: si no quieres nada con él, le retiras la mano y él capta el mensaje. Si sí quieres la dejas en su sitio y también captará el mensaje._

Definitivamente la segunda opción era la aplicable en aquel caso así que no retiró la mano.

Quince minutos más de película pasaron cuando hubo un sobresalto y Brennan agarró a su compañero, que la apretó más contra él.

-Perdón, me he asustado –dijo, sonrojándose al ver que prácticamente estaban abrazados.

-No te preocupes –dijo él sin soltarla.

-Puedes soltarme si quieres –susurró ella.

-Pero es que no quiero –replicó Booth mirándola a los ojos-. Me gusta abrazarte- Miró sus labios con deseo-. Ahora mismo lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en besarte –confesó con la voz ronca.

-Entonces hazlo –fue la respuesta de su compañera.

Booth recorrió lentamente el labio inferior de su compañera con el pulgar, mientras Brennan lo miraba con la respiración irregular. La acercó a él y la besó con los ojos abiertos. Quería ver cómo se sonrojaba, cómo se derretía contra él.

Cuando sintió su boca amoldarse a la de él cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo el deleite invadía su cuerpo. La lengua de Brennan acarició sus labios, tentadora, pidiendo permiso y el agente se lo dio gustoso. Sus lenguas se encontraron y un gemido salió de sus gargantas. Se besaban con intensidad y ya nada los diferenciaba de las parejas a su alrededor.

La mano de Brennan bajó de la nuca de su compañero por su esculpido pecho hasta el fascinante bulto de carne de su entrepierna, acariciándolo a través del pantalón. Booth gimió de placer y llevó su mano a la entrepierna de ella, introduciendo la mano bajo la falda y acariciándola por encima de la ropa interior. La antropóloga se sintió enloquecer ante aquella sensación. No podía pensar, no quería hacerlo y ninguno de los dos era ya ni remotamente consciente de qué estaba ocurriendo en la película.

Brennan se levantó de su asiento y se sentó en el regazo de su compañero, volviendo a besarlo con pasión mientras se frotaba contra él. Tiraron el cartón de palomitas pero ninguno se dio cuenta. Eran puro fuego, puros instintos primarios mientras las manos de cada uno exploraban el cuerpo del otro a través de la ropa sin ningún tipo de vergüenza ni pudor.

-Disculpen –la voz del acomodador los sobresaltó, haciendo que Brennan prácticamente saltara en el regazo de Booth-, pero como sigan comportándose indecentemente voy a tener que rogarles que abandonen la sala.

_¿Indecentemente?_, pensaron ambos, _y el resto, ¿qué?_ Miraron a su alrededor a la vez y se dieron cuenta de que todas las parejitas estaban cada uno en su asiento y mirando a la pantalla como alumnos aplicados. Estaba claro que tenían más práctica que ellos en eso de enrollarse en cines.

Tras asegurarle al acomodador que se comportarían ambos fijaron la vista en la pantalla, con las manos tensas en sus regazos. Estaban deseando saltar otra vez al cuello del otro pero, de alguna manera, tenían que aguantarse la media hora que aún quedaba.

Brennan suspiró sonoramente y Booth la miró, divertido.

-¿Ganas de que termine, Huesos? –preguntó, provocador-. Porque el sentimiento es más que mutuo.

-No –sonrió-. Ganas de que empiece, Booth, ganas de que empiece.

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sé que me odiais por dejarlo aquí pero creedme, la siguiente parte será mejor.

**Los comentarios se agradecen, ¿os ha gustado?**


	2. Chapter 2

¿Os acordáis que os dije que esto iba a ser un twoshot? Pues no, va a ser el minific más M que nunca he escrito. No os acostumbréis a esto de la actualización diaria, es que ya he escrito los capítulos 2 y 3 y pensé que subir el 2 era lo lógico.

A Ann Bones, que me escribe sin cuenta (o yo no la he encontrado): Me alegra que te guste y ya verás cómo es ahora cuando empieza ;)

**Disclaimer**: Bones no me pertenece, si lo hiciera estaría demasiado orgullosa de mí misma.

.

**Capítulo 2**

Fue la media hora más larga de sus vidas pero al fin terminó y las luces se encendieron. Booth se levantó rápidamente, agarró su mano y la levantó.

-Vámonos –rogó en un susurro.

Salieron juntos y Booth, en lugar de colocar la mano en la parte baja de su espalda, la colocó en un costado de su cintura, abrazándola. Tendría que conformarse con eso hasta que llegaran a un lugar más íntimo.

Hodgins acababa de salir con su mujer de otra película cuando los vio en el vestíbulo del cine.

-Hey, mira, si son Brennan y Booth –levantó la mano para saludarlos-. ¡Hey, Bre…!

-¡Calla! –susurró Angela, bajando su mano rápidamente-. No los saludes.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó el entomólogo. Parecía completamente confuso y su mujer no pudo evitar una sonrisilla.

-Porque no quieren vernos, cariño. Mira cómo agarra Booth a Brennan por la cintura y le acaricia el costado… Me parece a mí que esos dos no se van a andar ya con más tonterías y le van a dar buen uso a los muelles de la cama… -amplió la sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Sabes? –comentó Hodgins con una sonrisa pícara-. No son los únicos que hoy le darán buen uso a esos muelles…

-Pensé que nunca lo dirías –sonrió la artista, besándolo apasionadamente.

A pesar de estar acariciando su cintura, Booth no las tenía todas consigo. ¿Y si Brennan se había calmado de las "necesidades biológicas" que ambos habían sentido y había decidido que aquella tarde terminaría con cada cual en su casa?

Cualquier duda al respecto se disipó cuando su compañera lo agarró de las solapas de su chaqueta vaquera y unió su boca con la de él. Esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco. Estaba deseando desnudarla y besar cada centímetro de piel que… Brennan se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos con la lujuria grabada en ellos.

-¿Tu casa o la mía?

-La mía –dijo Booth con seguridad.

-La tuya está más lejos… -comenzó a discutir Brennan.

-Lo sé. Pero créeme, te gustará estar en mi cama –dijo en un ronco susurro en su oído, aprovechando para lamer su oreja. La antropóloga sintió cómo el calor la invadía. Deseaba a ese hombre y lo deseaba ya. No le parecía justo tener que esperar más de lo estrictamente necesario por un deseo machista. _Oh, pero lo pagará caro_, pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿De qué te ríes? –la voz del agente estaba cargada de curiosidad.

-De nada, tu casa me parece bien –dijo mirándolo con expresión inocente. Booth supo que tramaba algo pero asintió.

Subieron a la furgoneta y tomaron el camino hacia la casa del agente. El trayecto estaba siendo silencioso cuando de repente Booth notó su mano en el muslo. Miró a Brennan y vio cómo ésta miraba al frente inocentemente, como si su mano no estuviera a pocos centímetros del punto clave. Trató de concentrarse en la conducción.

No había pasado ni medio minuto cuando Booth habría jurado que la mano se estaba moviendo hacia arriba.

-Huesos, ¿qué haces?

-Apoyar la mano –replicó, subiéndola cada vez más hacia el impresionante bulto en la entrepierna de su compañero-. ¿No puedo?

-¿No tienes otro sitio donde apoyarla? –preguntó Booth. Realmente necesitaba concentrarse en la carretera si no quería matarlos a los dos.

-Supongo que sí –contestó Brennan, moviéndola para colocarla justo encima de su erección y apretándola ligeramente.

-Huesos, ¿quieres que nos matemos? –preguntó el agente con voz estrangulada.

-Te podría preguntar lo mismo –contestó mientras seguía acariciándolo. Booth estaba tentado de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar pero sabía que no podía hacerlo-. ¿De veras quieres que aguante 20 minutos más de lo necesario por ir a tu casa?

-Huesos, por favor te lo pido, quita esa mano de ahí –dijo, mirándola con seriedad a los ojos. Brennan suspiró y la retiró.

El agente pensó que había ganado la batalla cuando de repente escuchó un gemido ahogado procedente del asiento de al lado.

-¿Qué…?

Cuando giró la cabeza se encontró con que su compañera había introducido una mano bajo su ropa interior y estaba acariciándose a sí misma. Booth la miró anonadado, los labios entreabiertos, los ojos cerrados y una expresión de placer mientras su traviesa mano se movía.

-No hagas eso –rogó el agente con voz estrangulada.

-No te estoy tocando –dijo Brennan sonriendo. Sacó la mano y acercó los dedos a la boca de Booth, que los lamió rápidamente, gimiendo de placer.

-No llegaremos a mi casa –constató el agente.

-En efecto, no llegaremos –dijo la antropóloga con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué podemos hacer al respecto? –preguntó retóricamente, sabiéndolo en sus manos.

-Esto –contestó Booth, haciendo que la furgoneta derrapara al cambiar de dirección.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde…? –comenzó a preguntar Brennan al ver que no se dirigían a su casa-. No te atreverás –dijo incrédula al ver que se dirigían al edificio Hoover.

El agente sonrió con malicia y entraron al aparcamiento subterráneo. Booth paró el motor y la miró cargado de pasión.

-¿Qué estábamos haciendo antes de que me obligaras a venir aquí para que no nos matáramos? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Siento dejarlo aquí pero esto es como una plancha, no puedes poner toda la carne en ella hasta que esté suficientemente caliente (¿De veras he dicho algo así? Bendito pseudónimo que me protege XD). El siguiente capítulo será mejor.

**Los comentarios se agradecen, ¿os ha gustado?**


	3. Chapter 3

Para cuando subo esto ya he hecho uno de mis parciales pero no os preocupéis, tengo otro en camino así que por falta de inspiración no será XD Como siempre os contesto a quienes no tenéis cuenta:

Daniela: el FBI me pareció un lugar lo suficientemente familiar y peligroso ;)

husall: Espero que también encuentres esta parte interesante.

BBfan: ¿Quién eres? Porque te he buscado en FF y me salía una chica americana que no sabe ni papa de castellano.

KAROBNS: Subí la 2ª parte y aquí está la 3ª

sary: Creo que me puedes dar 2 días de margen y seguirá siendo actualizar pronto ;)

(): ¿Eres Lizzybonesfan? El último review sin firma fue tuyo así que no sé... Brennan lo pone en apuros pero como si él no lo disfrutara XD

mimi: De acueeeeerdo, aquí va la siguiente parte.

En este capítulo el calor sigue subiendo exponencialmente, ¿lo notáis? ;) Como siempre espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer**: Bones no me pertenece, si lo hiciera estaría demasiado orgullosa de mí misma.

.

**Capítulo 3**

Booth agarró a su compañera y la llevó a la parte de atrás de la furgoneta, donde tenían más espacio. Ambos estaban arrodillados en el suelo del vehículo, mirándose de arriba abajo. El agente tomó la iniciativa, agarrándola de la cintura para apretarla contra su cuerpo mientras la besaba cargado de pasión. Un gemido escapó de Brennan y Booth bajó los labios hasta su garganta, lamiéndola, para ir bajando al escote de su vestido. Cuando la antropóloga sintió las manos de su compañero apretando sus pechos se creyó morir.

-Booth…

-Dime lo que quieres, Huesos –susurró con pasión-. Dímelo y te lo daré –Él siempre le había dado todo lo que ella quería.

-Acaríciame –rogó, cogiendo la mano del agente e introduciéndola dentro de sus bragas. Booth gimió.

-Estás increíblemente húmeda –se maravilló, introduciendo dos dedos con facilidad y moviéndolos cada vez más rápido. Brennan sintió cómo las piernas le fallaban y se apoyó contra él. Booth la tumbó con delicadeza en el suelo de la furgoneta y le quitó las bragas. La antropóloga protestó al dejar de sentir los dedos de él pero profirió un grito ahogado al sentir el cálido aliento de la boca de Booth en su sexo.

-Dime cómo te gusta, Huesos –Brennan se sintió complacida. Un buen amante es aquel que sabe escuchar los deseos del otro y su compañero no la había defraudado en eso-. ¿Así? –preguntó, deslizando la lengua por sus labios-. ¿O prefieres esto? –preguntó, acariciando su clítoris con la punta de la lengua, recibiendo un jadeo estrangulado por parte de la antropóloga.

-Sí… así… me gusta cómo lo haces… más rápido, Booth… hazlo más fuerte –jadeó.

El agente sonrió, era delicioso tenerla tan a su merced, y su lengua comenzó a ganar velocidad mientras los gemidos y jadeos de su compañera lo tenían al límite. Se arrancó los vaqueros para darle más espacio a su erección y siguió lamiendo el sexo de Brennan.

-Booth, necesito que me… ¡oh, síííííí! –gritó, sintiendo cómo el orgasmo la devastaba cuando su compañero introdujo su clítoris en la boca, succionándolo con fruición-. Booth, ha sido… uau…

Su antropóloga preferida acababa de correrse y se había quedado sin palabras. Se sentía el rey del mundo.

El rey del mundo con una dolorosamente firme erección. El cerebro pequeño estaba tomando el mando del cerebro grande y le pedía a gritos hundirse en ella hasta volver a oírla gritar de ese modo.

-Booth… -susurró ella con esa mirada traviesa que erizaba cada pelo del cuerpo del agente. Brennan se sentó sobre él y comenzó a robarle besos apasionados mientras se frotaba contra él, tal como había hecho en el cine.

-Huesos, por favor… me tienes al límite –suplicó Booth.

-Creo que no debería pasar nada importante aquí, nos podrían pillar –dijo Brennan-. Pero no te voy a dejar así –aseguró, acariciando su erección por encima de los bóxers. Booth cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el placer. La antropóloga le bajó los bóxers y miró su pene, fascinada. No era la primera vez que lo veía pero sí la primera vez que lo veía erecto-. Es hermoso. Y es… impresionante –constató. El agente sonrió, orgulloso. Brennan acercó una mano lentamente y lo agarró, comenzando a acariciarlo de arriba abajo lentamente. Booth quería que aumentara la presión pero por otra parte sentía que si ella lo hacía no aguantaría más.

La antropóloga se inclinó, se colocó frente a su pene y alzó la vista hacia sus ojos. Sonrió maliciosamente y lamió la brillante punta, gesto que fue recompensado con un jadeo de su compañero. Abrió los labios e introdujo su pene lentamente, disfrutando de la reacción de Booth. Siempre le había encantado el sexo oral, tanto darlo como recibirlo, pero sentía que con Booth la experiencia iba más allá.

Booth, como cualquier hombre, adoraba que una mujer hermosa le diera placer con la boca pero es que lo que Brennan le estaba haciendo tenía que ser ilegal. Sentía cómo su placer aumentaba mientras la cabeza de ella subía y bajaba por su erección.

Bajó una mano hasta su cabello y se lo acarició y Brennan no pudo evitar un escalofrío de deleite. Aún siendo ella quien le estaba dando placer a él, Booth seguía siendo capaz de hacerla sentir la mujer más especial y amada de la tierra.

-Huesos, si sigues así voy a… -la avisó Booth al sentir el comienzo del orgasmo. Brennan por toda respuesta incrementó la succión y el agente se sintió perdido mientras se abandonaba al orgasmo en su boca.

Al terminar, la antropóloga se incorporó y le sonrió y Booth la apretó con cariño contra él. Se vistieron, se levantaron y se dirigieron otra vez a los asientos.

-Creo que esto hará el trayecto hasta casa más fácil –sonrió Brennan.

-Sí, lo suficientemente fácil como para aguantar hasta la mía –sonrió el agente ante la mirada molesta de su compañera-. ¿O te he puesto tan caliente que no puedes aguantar ni 20 minutos? –la provocó.

-De acuerdo, iremos a tu casa –aceptó Brennan, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Booth sonrió, temiendo que fuera él quien no pudiera aguantar el maldito tiempo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sí, ya tengo escrito el 4 pero no lo subiré hasta que no termine el 5º :P

**Los comentarios se agradecen, ¿os ha gustado?**


	4. Chapter 4

Me vais a permitir que comparta una pequeña teoría con vosotras. En mi opinión, Hart Hanson está por aquí con pseudónimo escribiendo fanfics. Fanfics lemmons, además y probablemente con una identidad femenina (para despistar). Me niego a creer que no haya escrito una escena de cama entre estos dos.

KAROBNS: "Puedo escribir los versos" de momento está en hiatus pero al menos está esta historia. It's something!

mimi chan: Por supuesto que son intensos. ¡Hey, son Booth y Brennan!

AnnBones: No es tan difícil, tú échale paciencia. Aquí está el siguiente.

Este capítulo no es especialmente lemmon pero creo que es necesario. En el siguiente estallarán las cosas ;)

**Disclaimer**: Bones pertenece a Fox.

.

**Capítulo 4**

Despacio. A Booth nunca se le había pasado el tiempo tan despacio excepto, tal vez, cuando esperaba los resultados del predictor con Rebecca.

No fueron más que 20 minutos pero a ambos les parecieron una vida entera, como si los más de 6 años que llevaban sin tocarse se hubieran condensado en esos momentos.

Esta vez Brennan se comportó, mirando al frente con las manos quietas en su regazo, y Booth trató de concentrarse en la carretera y acelerar lo más posible sin saltarse las normas de circulación. Lo último que quería era que además les parara la policía y perder más tiempo.

Finalmente llegaron, aparcaron la furgoneta y cruzaron el portal.

-¿Ascensor o escaleras? –preguntó, señalando el ascensor en el que habían estado encerrados hacía ya 3 meses.

-Escaleras –contestó rápidamente la antropóloga-. No me fío de ese ascensor.

Booth rió y la arrastró de la mano hasta su piso. Sacó las llaves para abrir la puerta y Brennan se colocó tras él, apretándose contra su espalda y acariciando su pecho mientras le mordisqueaba la oreja.

-Huesos… no consigo concentrarme… -le advirtió. La antropóloga lo ignoró y descendió los labios hasta su cuello, lamiendo y succionándolo.

Antes de que Brennan supiera qué estaba pasando, Booth se había girado, la había arrinconado contra la puerta y la estaba besando con auténtica pasión. La antropóloga gimió, ya no sabía lo que pasaba, sólo sentía cómo sus manos exploraban cada centímetro de ella a través de la ropa. Bajó las manos de su cintura hasta su perfecto trasero, apretándolo contra ella, sintiendo su erección más cercana que nunca a pesar de las prendas de ropa que los separaban. El sentido común trató de abrirse paso en medio de la neblina que eran sus pensamientos.

-Booth, debemos entrar en tu casa.

-Has sido tú quien no me ha dejado que abra la puerta –replicó, bajando los labios para besar su clavícula.

De repente se oyó a alguien aclarándose la garganta y ambos se separaron sobresaltados.

-Creo que deberías hacerle caso a tu novia –comentó la señora Ross, la anciana vecina de Booth.

-Señora Ross, eh… ahora entramos –contestó el agente rápidamente, abriendo la puerta y permitiendo que su compañera entrara antes que él.

-¡Pasaoslo bien! –gritó la anciana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hacía años que no veía a su vecino con una mujer y era un desperdicio. Un hombre tan atractivo…

En cuanto cerraron la puerta no pudieron evitar una carcajada.

-Si no hubiera sido por la señora Ross te habría hecho el amor contra la puerta –susurró Booth apasionadamente en su oreja.

-No lo habrías hecho –lo contradijo Brennan mientras jugueteaba con su corbata-, eres un puritano.

-No lo soy –aseguró el agente, introduciendo una mano bajo el vestido de Brennan y apretando su trasero- y pienso demostrártelo. Y ahora quítate ese vestido o te lo arrancaré sin miramientos –sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y a la antropóloga no le cupo la menor duda de que hablaba en serio. Aún así arqueó las cejas, provocándolo y colocó con dulzura las manos en sus mejillas, besándolo tiernamente. Booth entendió el mensaje y tiró suavemente del vestido mientras Brennan levantaba los brazos para pasárselo por la cabeza.

Y de repente tomaron conciencia de lo que estaban haciendo, como si por fin se vieran frente a frente, él completamente vestido, ella en ropa interior, mirándose a los ojos, tratando de entender qué estaba pasando y por qué.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó Booth, acariciando su mejilla con ternura.

-Sí que lo estoy. Pero tú… -la antropóloga vaciló-. Después de lo de Hannah, después de todo aquello… Si sigues enfadado, si sigues dolido yo… -por primera vez en su vida no encontraba las palabras- yo no quiero que me hagas daño –confesó. Era doloroso hablar pero extrañamente no acudieron lágrimas a sus ojos-. Es obvio que nos sentimos físicamente atraídos el uno por el otro pero yo no quiero esto solamente. No quiero que me uses para…

-¿Satisfacer mis necesidades biológicas? –preguntó Booth, enternecido ante su vulnerabilidad.

-Sí, yo… quiero aceptar, si aún sigue en pie, la oferta que me hiciste en las escaleras del Hoover aquel día –dijo con seguridad a pesar de la timidez que sentía-. Quiero intentarlo de verdad. Pero no quiero estar contigo si tú no sientes lo mismo –Era verdad pero, en cierto modo, no lo era. Temía que, aunque él no quisiera de ella nada más que un desahogo, no pudiera resistirse al poder de sus besos y estar a su merced.

El agente la miró con cariño, por segunda vez desde que la conocía se mostraba sin barreras ante él, ante lo que eran ellos. Y la respuesta vino a sus labios como si hubiera nacido para pronunciarla.

-Ya somos pareja, Huesos, todo el mundo lo dice. Tú me quieres, me cuidas y te preocupas por mí… Yo te quiero, te cuido y me preocupo por ti… Ya estamos juntos, Huesos, sólo lo vamos a formalizar –le sonrió, besándola apasionadamente-. Es lo que quieres, ¿no? –preguntó, separándose bruscamente.

-Claro que sí –sonrió ella con la sonrisa más brillante que Booth jamás le había visto-. Pero tal vez antes de formalizar –sugirió con una sonrisa pícara-, deberíamos consumar, ¿no crees?

-Me parece buena idea –sonrió Booth, atravesando la distancia entre sus bocas para volver a besarla con pasión.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sé que el 5º os encantará.

**Los comentarios se agradecen, ¿os ha gustado?**


	5. Chapter 5

Ando con poca inspiración así que he decidido subir este a pesar de no haber escrito el 6º. Para los fans de Volver a empezar, ya está el 7º capítulo y os advierto que está muy emocionante ;)

Por cierto, agradezco los reviews anónimos pero ahora mismo no puedo contestarlos.

Por fin la consumación :D

**Disclaimer**: Bones no me pertenece, pero ojalá lo hiciera.

.

**Capítulo 5**

El beso estaba cobrando cada vez mayor intensidad y tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire.

-Tienes demasiada ropa –constató Brennan sin miramientos.

-¿Se te ocurre alguna solución? –preguntó Booth con ironía. La antropóloga tiró de la cintura de la camiseta, se la sacó por la cabeza y descubrió su musculoso pecho, mirándolo hipnotizada.

-Alguna –susurró en su oído, mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones.

-Hey, ¿no vas muy rápido? –preguntó el agente, alarmado al ver que su compañera se había arrodillado frente a él y le bajaba la cremallera de los vaqueros, dejándolos a la altura de sus tobillos.

-¿No te gusta? –preguntó Brennan con inseguridad. Booth sintió que se le partía el alma. Toda su altanería, toda su vanidad, todo su egocentrismo no eran más que una fachada, un muro para ocultar la inseguridad, el miedo a que las personas que quería la abandonaran. Lo sabía. Cuando rompió su coraza ante él, fue cuando se enamoró de ella.

La obligó a separar las manos de su cuerpo y la colocó de pie para agarrarla por la cintura y besarla con devoción.

-¿Esto contesta a tu pregunta? –sonrió Booth-. Pero quiero ir despacio, Huesos –susurró en su oído, mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja y sonriendo al sentir a Brennan estremecerse de placer-. Tenemos toooda la noche. Quiero recorrer todo tu cuerpo con mis manos –susurró apasionadamente mientras le acariciaba la cintura, negándose a mover las manos hacia zonas más placenteras. La antropóloga estaba a punto de gritar de frustración y excitación-, con mi boca –bajó los labios a su cuello y besó con la boca abierta aquel punto que había descubierto que la derretía-. Quiero hacerte el amor hasta que grites de placer.

_¡Oh, la madre de…!_, pensó Brennan sintiéndose más excitada a cada momento. Colocó las manos en la nuca del agente y tiró de él, besándolo con auténtica pasión, tratando de transmitirle todo lo que sentía. Sin embargo, tiró con demasiada fuerza y, con los pantalones en los tobillos, Booth perdió el equilibrio y se cayó al suelo del salón, arrastrando a Brennan en su caída.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Booth preocupado de haberle hecho daño. Brennan comenzó a reírse a carcajadas-. Supongo que eso contesta a mi pregunta.

La antropóloga sonrió y los giró a ambos, besando su pecho mientras su cabello lo iba acariciando.

-Tienes demasiada ropa –repitió, acariciando provocadoramente la cintura de los bóxers.

-Tú también –replicó Booth, colocando las manos en su espalda y desabrochándole el sujetador con habilidad. Lo lanzó al otro extremo de la habitación y agarró los pechos de su compañera con ambas manos, juntándolos y lamiendo los dos pezones a la vez.

-Mmmm… -gimió Brennan. No había estado tan caliente en su vida. Quería sentirlo dentro de ella, rápido, fuerte, hasta que aliviara el anhelo que se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo.

Súbitamente Booth se levantó, la cogió en brazos y la llevó a su cama, posándola delicadamente en la colcha. Iba a protestar cuando volvió a sentir la boca de su compañero en un pecho mientras acariciaba el otro con una mano. Suspiró y Booth trató de reacomodar su erección.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? –preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa, señalando el bulto de su entrepierna.

-No te preocupes, ya nos ocuparemos de eso después –replicó Booth, mirándola como un depredador a su presa. Quería que rogara, suplicara, tenerlo entre sus piernas. _Oh, y lo hará_, pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Ahora es para ti.

Sus labios bajaron por el estómago de la antropóloga, lamiendo su ombligo y bajando lentamente hasta la cintura de las bragas.

-¿Puedo…? –preguntó Booth, señalando la prenda.

-Por favor –prácticamente gritó Brennan.

El agente le bajó las bragas lentamente, mirando directamente su húmedo e hinchado sexo. No cabía duda de que su compañera estaba muy excitada pero oh, lo estaría más.

Bajó las manos por sus piernas y repitió el movimiento hacia arriba.

-Tus piernas son tan suaves, Huesos… toda tu piel es tan suave –susurró Booth con devoción mientras iba besando la cara interna de sus muslos, cada vez un poco más arriba. Se paró a pocos centímetros de su sexo y dejó que su aliento lo acariciara, sintiendo el estremecimiento de anticipación de su compañera-. Colócate boca abajo –pidió.

Brennan nunca había sido la clase de persona que acata órdenes pero sentía que, fuera lo que fuera lo que Booth quería hacer con ella, lo disfrutaría, por lo que obedeció, tumbándose sobre su estómago.

El agente sonrió ante su inusual obediencia y besó y mordisqueó la parte de atrás de cada una de sus rodillas, logrando un jadeo de su compañera. Siguió besando sus muslos, cada vez más arriba, hasta llegar a sus nalgas, redondas y firmes. Colocó las manos sobre ellas y comenzó a masajearlas.

Brennan soltó un gemido de protesta cuando dejó de sentir sus manos pero jadeó de placer al sentirlo mordisquear sus nalgas y su lengua lamer las marcas que los dientes habían dejado. La estaba volviendo loca, sentía cómo la humedad se deslizaba entre sus piernas y tenía la sensación de que Booth podía oler su excitación en el aire.

-¿Te gusta? –susurró Booth contra su trasero. _Vaya una pregunta retórica_, pensó la antropóloga.

-Mmmm… sí –replicó. En ese momento sintió cómo introducía dos dedos en su interior, moviéndolos con un ritmo lento que la estaba impacientando-. Booth –rogó-. Por favor.

-¿Por favor qué? Dime lo que quieres que haga y lo haré.

Ante esas palabras Brennan retiró la mano de entre sus piernas y se giró para encararlo, estando sentada.

-No más juegos –dijo con firmeza. Colocó las manos en la cintura de sus bóxers y los bajó rápidamente. Booth dejó escapar un siseo, el brusco roce casi había hecho que se corriese.

-Ten cuidado –le advirtió Booth.

-¿Y qué si no quiero tenerlo? –lo provocó Brennan, mordisqueando el labio inferior del agente. Agarró la base de su pene y sintió a su compañero gemir en su boca-. Te quiero dentro de mí –susurró tumbándose y colocando su pene en su entrada.

-¿Condón? –preguntó Booth con preocupación, sentía que no podía más mientras las caderas de Brennan se arqueaban, acercando su sexo al suyo propio, tratando de propiciar la unión de sus cuerpos.

-Estoy tomando la píldora, estoy sana y sé que tú también –dijo la antropóloga rápidamente-. Por el amor de Dios, Booth, ¡hazlo ya! –rogó desesperada. El agente asintió.

-¡Oh! –susurró Brennan al sentir su pene llenándola, sus propias paredes internas rodeándolo.

Booth se había introducido de una fuerte estocada en su interior y se había quedado quieto, disfrutando por un segundo el hecho de estar enterrado dentro de ella, sin ningún tipo de barrera entre ellos. Estaba apretada, húmeda y deliciosa, mejor que en sus sueños y el agente comenzó a moverse en su interior, lentamente al principio, hasta que la antropóloga comenzó a mover con rapidez sus propias caderas, saliéndole al encuentro.

Booth colocó las manos en sus pechos, acariciándolos mientras salía y entraba de ella, cada vez más rápido, mientras sentía sus gemidos cada vez más fuertes.

-Booth… sí… mmm… así, sigue… más fuerte… -rogó. El agente levantó sus piernas y las colocó sobre sus hombros, cambiando el ángulo e introduciéndose en ella con más profundidad.

-¡Booooth! –gritó Brennan con toda la potencia de sus pulmones. Lo miró a los ojos y sintió la corriente de entendimiento y amor que transmitieron. Eran uno. Aquello que estaban haciendo era natural, era lógico. Era lo que el mundo parecía rogarles que hicieran.

El agente sintió cómo se contraían las paredes de su compañera y, al mirar sus enormes ojos azules, no pudo evitar dejarse llevar, alcanzando su propio éxtasis.

Rodó sobre ella y se colocó a su lado, ambos mirando al techo mientras trataban de estabilizar su respiración.

-Siempre me pregunté cómo sería… tenía grandes expectativas al respecto –comentó Brennan de pasada.

-¿Y las ha cumplido? –preguntó Booth. Esa mujer podía ser tan exigente a veces que él nunca sabía por dónde podría salir.

-Oh, sí –replicó ella con mirada soñadora.

-¿Sabes? Yo también tenía muchas expectativas respecto al día que hiciéramos el amor –se giró para mirarla a los ojos-. De hecho, desde que dijiste que eras muy buena en la cama apenas he podido pensar en otra cosa que en tener conocimiento de primera mano –Su compañera arqueó las cejas y él sonrió-. Eres realmente extraordinaria, Huesos.

-Tú tampoco estás mal –sonrió-. Y la noche no ha hecho más que empezar – comentó, ampliando la sonrisa mientras lo besaba en los labios.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Se agradece cualquier tipo de comentario, ¿os ha gustado?**


	6. Chapter 6

Siento el retraso pero ando con 0 inspiración. Los exámenes me han dejado agotada y para colmo me he acatarrado así que he estado sin ganas de nada. Hoy estoy mucho mejor.

El domingo me voy de vacaciones a Barcelona hasta el jueves y no pienso acercarme a un ordenador. Leeré vuestros comentarios a través del móvil pero no esperéis de mí que escriba. Eso sí, espero que se me ocurran ideas para la boda (cuando la escriba seré completamente feliz, de veras).

Por cierto, algunos comentarios vuestros me hacen sentir como una corruptora de menores :S

**Disclaimer**: Bones tiene sus dueños pero desgraciadamente ninguno de ellos soy yo.

.

**Capítulo 6**

La antropóloga se colocó sobre su compañero, besando sus labios con pasión para bajar a su pecho y posar ligeros besos en él. Sus piernas estaban cabalgando su estómago y el agente podía notar la humedad del sexo de Brennan en él.

-Booth… -susurró ella para después succionar su cuello mientras sus manos recorrían la parte de arriba de su cuerpo-. Quiero más. Otra vez… -rogó- _por favor_.

Esa mujer conseguiría matarlo. ¡Pero menuda forma de morir!

-Está bien pero tienes que darme un poco de… -Brennan volvió a besarlo con pasión, haciendo que su pene comenzara a despertar otra vez- tiempo… -La antropóloga colocó los pechos frente a su cara y gimió al sentir a su compañero chuparle los pezones-. Aunque bueno, como sigas así no va a hacer falta mucho –admitió, volviendo a pasar la lengua por aquellos pechos que rogaban su atención.

-Puedo acelerar el proceso –sugirió ella mientras movía las caderas, complacida al sentir su miembro cada vez más duro. Comenzó a deslizarse por su cuerpo hacia abajo sin perder el contacto visual y colocó la cabeza entre sus piernas. Booth sintió su aliento y cómo comenzaba a besarle la cara interna de los muslos, cada vez más cerca del punto clave pero sin llegar a él.

-Huesos… -jadeó él. Brennan comenzó a lamer la longitud de su miembro, complacida ante su vuelta a la vida.

-Tienes un periodo refractario extremadamente corto para un hombre de tu edad –comentó, admirada. Booth no sabía si sentirse halagado o molesto. Se decidió por sentirse complacido ante lo que la antropóloga estaba haciendo. Aún así la separó de él-. ¡Booth! –protestó.

El agente la levantó y la colocó sobre él, pecho contra pecho.

-Hemos hecho el amor una sola vez y mira cómo me tienes –susurró, alzando las caderas.

-No, mira cómo me tú tienes a mí –susurró Brennan, guiando la mano de su compañero a su sexo-. Quiero más, Booth –lo besó casi con violencia-. Y sé que tú también quieres –susurró en su oído agarrando su pene y colocándolo en su entrada pero sin llegar a empalarse en él-. ¿Quieres que te cabalgue hasta que perdamos el control? –susurró en su oído. Booth asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar-. Pues me temo que tendrás que esperar –rió, succionando la piel de su cuello dejando un chupón en él. El agente notó cómo su miembro se endurecía aún más, sabía que estaba más que preparado. Nunca había sentido un deseo tan intenso por una mujer y menos aún habiendo transcurrido tan poco tiempo desde que le había hecho el amor. Pero la mujer en cuestión era Huesos y parecía que todo lo que habían callado estallaba ahora de golpe.

-No juegues conmigo, Huesos –susurró en su oído mientras la colocaba de espaldas a la cama-. Recuerda que yo también sé cómo torturarte –dijo, sonriendo con malicia. Como para probar sus palabras comenzó a besar su estómago hasta llegar a su ombligo, dibujando pequeños círculos con la lengua. Bajó su labios lentamente y Brennan se estremeció de anticipación. Booth acercó la nariz a su sexo y la olió sin reparos.

-¿De veras quieres esperar, Huesos? Juraría que estás deseando repetir.

_Definitivamente, no es un puritano_, pensó Brennan a través de las brumas de pensamiento. Tenía que habérselo imaginado, Booth era una persona apasionada y había suficiente confianza entre ellos como para que lo que estaban haciendo fuera espectacular.

-No más juegos, por favor –pidió con voz estrangulada. Necesitaba que él la tocara, que estuviera dentro de ella. Aprovechó que su compañero estaba despistado y volvió a girarlos a ambos, colocándose sobre él. Besó sus labios y su pecho, excitando los pequeños pezones con la lengua. Bajó la mano y acarició lentamente su pene, mientras el agente cerraba los ojos, abrumado por el placer-. Booth, mírame –ordenó. El agente abrió los ojos y la miró. Los ojos de su compañera estaban llenos de deseo pero también de amor y Booth se quedó sin palabras, simplemente contemplándola. En ese momento Brennan permitió que su compañero entrara dentro de ella, llenándola. Un jadeo escapó de las bocas de ambos ante la sensación.

La antropóloga comenzó a moverse lentamente, disfrutando del contacto. Booth la agarró de las caderas y comenzó a moverse con ella. Los suspiros y los gemidos llenaban la habitación mientras sus movimientos, cada vez más rápidos, los llevaban más cerca del abismo. El orgasmo los alcanzó, con el nombre del otro en los labios y fue tan intenso que esta vez no pudieron evitar cerrar los ojos al sentirlo.

Brennan se dejó caer sobre él, exhausta, apoyándose contra su pecho, y Booth la abrazó, apretándola contra él con fuerza.

-Te quiero –susurró en su oído. Era la primera vez que se lo decía claramente. La antropóloga sólo sonrió y se apretó más contra él.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, el sueño los había vencido.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sé que Brennan no ha confesado pero todo ocurre cuando tiene que ocurrir y es inútil forzar las cosas.

Un par de cosas que comentaros:

1) ¿Alguna de vosotras ha estado en Barcelona? Aparte de Las Ramblas, la Sagrada Familia, la catedral de Santa María del Mar y demás, ¿qué me recomendáis que visite?

2) He escrito una historia de Anne of Green Gables (Ana la de las Tejas Verdes) que yo creo que os gustará aunque no hayáis visto nunca la serie y las películas o leído los libros. Así que si os apetece, pasaos ;)

.

**Se agradece cualquier tipo de comentario. ¿Os ha gustado?**


	7. Chapter 7

Barcelona ha sido increíble pero las clases me han matado y dejado sin inspiración. Pronto tendré exámenes y mucho que hacer. En fin, a mi ritmo, ¿de acuerdo?

Estoy emocionada con la promo del 6x22 aunque muy probablemente no harán más que abrazarse. (Y aún así me tienen emocionada...)

Dejamos a Booth habiendo dicho "Te quiero" sin respuesta por parte de Brennan. Bueno, pues ya veréis qué ocurre...

**Disclaimer**: Bones tiene sus dueños pero desgraciadamente ninguno de ellos soy yo.

.

**Capítulo 7**

Booth se despertó sobresaltado en mitad de la noche, sin querer abrir los ojos. Había tenido un sueño erótico con Huesos que, a pesar de reunir todos los requisitos de sus habituales sueños con ella (la SUV, su casa) y todo el sexo que compartían, había sido completamente distinto de los tantos otros que había tenido con ella. En este, Huesos le decía que quería que fueran pareja, darse una oportunidad. Y él… él le había dicho que la quería. No abriría los ojos, era demasiado feliz en su imaginación.

_¿Qué hora será?_, se preguntó, _es sábado,_ _tal vez pueda pasar a por Huesos y llevarla a dar una vuelta_, pensó con una sonrisa. _Pero voy a mirar la hora_ _primero._ Abrió los ojos y se encontró a Brennan a su lado. No había sido un sueño, nada de lo que recordaba lo había sido. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y la apretó más contra él, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado sobre la tierra.

Brennan suspiró en sueños y apretó los brazos que rodeaban la cintura del agente. Booth sonrió y le besó la frente.

-Te quiero –suspiró la antropóloga, dormida. Booth la miró con ojos como platos, incapaz de preguntar. Ella estaba dormida… ¿o no?-. Te quiero, Booth –suspiró, acomodándose mejor contra su cuerpo. El agente sonrió de oreja a oreja. Brennan le decía en sueños aquello que no se atrevía a decirle despierta.

-Yo también te quiero, preciosa –susurró-. Pero eso ya lo sabes.

Se volvió a dormir con una sonrisa en los labios.

Brennan se despertó sintiéndose plena. No recordaba haber descansado tan bien desde la vez en que había dormido 14 horas tras haber estado 2 días insomne. Y aquello había sido con 14 años…

Miró al hombre causante de aquella sensación de plenitud. Racionalmente no era Booth el causante, no, la causa era la dopamina cabalgar por sus venas pero sabía que estar con él era lo que había desencadenado ese chute de hormonas.

Su estómago rugió y no pudo evitar sonreír. Era lógico que tuviera hambre, hacía siglos que no comía. Ni siquiera habían cenado. _Y eso que Booth siempre insiste en que no me salte comidas_, pensó con ironía. Necesitaba saber la hora.

Se soltó de los brazos de Booth y se giró hacia el reloj de la mesilla cuyos números verdosos anunciaban que eran las 02:12 a.m. Tenía tres opciones: dormir un poco más abrazada a Booth (tentador), despertar a Booth a besos y seguir con lo que estaban antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo (extremadamente tentador) o ir a la cocina y preparar algo de comida para comerla junto a su compañero y recuperar fuerzas. No era la opción más apetecible pero sí la más sensata por lo que se levantó con desgana. Necesitaba algo con lo que cubrirse y su ropa estaba desperdigada por el suelo. En ese momento vio una camiseta de Booth en una silla y, sin dudarlo un momento, se vistió con ella. Era grande, le quedaba unos centímetros por encima de la rodilla y olía a él. Era un pobre sustituto de sus brazos pero era mejor que caminar desnuda.

Se dirigió a la cocina, dispuesta a preparar los mejores macarrones con queso de su vida. Abrió el armario de encima de la fregadera: cazuelas. Cogió una y lo cerró. Revisó todos los armarios sin encontrar ni rastro de pasta ni nada comestible.

Booth se despertó al escuchar el ruido de alguien trasteando en la cocina y, al sentir la cama vacía, supo que Huesos estaba preparando algo de cenar. Algo de cenar a las 2:20 a.m… sonrió para sí, viendo la hora. Se levantó, se puso los bóxers y se dirigió a la cocina.

Se la encontró agachada rebuscando en un armario bajo, vestida con una camiseta de él que apenas le cubría el trasero, un trasero que apuntaba hacia él. _¡Oh, Dios mío!_, pensó al sentir una vez más el comienzo del deseo. Se acercó sigilosamente con sus técnicas de francotirador y Brennan dio un respingo al notar sus manos en las caderas.

-¡Booth! –exclamó levantando la cabeza y golpeándosela abruptamente contra el techo del armario-. ¡Ay!

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el agente, preocupado.

-Sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien –contestó frotándose la cabeza donde se la había golpeado. Booth le retiró la mano y comenzó a acariciar la zona-. Mmmm… ahora sí que estoy bien –sonrió con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por aquella sensación tan placentera. Se apoyó más contra él y entonces lo notó. Sonrió con malicia-. Parece que aquí abajo tú también te sientes bien.

Booth le sonrió con embarazo.

-Es que… verás, he entrado y estabas agachada y…

-Y has pensado en todas las cosas pecaminosas que querías hacerme, ¿verdad? –sonrió, comenzando a frotar el trasero contra la entrepierna del agente. Booth jadeó.

-Huesos, ¿qué estabas buscando cuando he entrado? –trató de despistarla.

-Pasta. Macarrones –especificó, agarrando sus grandes y masculinas manos y colocándolas en sus caderas-. Para hacer unos macarrones con queso –dijo sensual-, ya sabes –giró la cabeza para sonreírle.

Booth le sonrió de vuelta y trató por todos los medios en no pensar en su compañera desnuda bajo la camiseta pero no era fácil si mantenía las manos en sus caderas y ésta no paraba de moverse. Carraspeó.

-Los macarrones los guardo en la despensa. Tal vez sea buena idea que cenemos, ahora voy a por ellos –dijo, haciendo el amago de separarse de ella pero sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Ah, no –sonrió ella-. ¿Eres consciente de lo que provoca en mí el simple roce de tus manos en mis caderas, en mi cintura –Booth no pudo evitar mover las manos a la cintura de su compañera, levantando la camiseta y sintiendo el trasero de ella contra él sin ningún tipo de barrera-, en mis pechos? –Booth la apretó contra la encimera. Las manos del agente se introdujeron bajo la camiseta, rodeando sus pechos mientras frotaba los pezones con los pulgares-. Mmmm… creo que sí que lo eres –sonrió-. Porque dudo que lleves ahí la pistola. ¿No deberíamos cenar? –lo provocó.

-Ya habrá tiempo después –susurró Booth contra su cuello, succionándolo mientras una mano acariciaba un pecho y la otra se dirigía hacia el sur. Brennan cerró los ojos sintiendo cómo sus pensamientos se evaporaban en la nube de sensaciones que aquellas manos estaban creando en ella. Trató de quitarse la camiseta pero las manos de Booth la pararon a medio camino-. Déjatela puesta –susurró con pasión mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Estás trav-mmm… –vocalizó apenas al sentir cómo Booth introducía dos dedos en su interior.

-¿Qué decías? Creo que no has terminado la frase –bromeó moviendo cada vez más rápido los dedos que estaban en su interior mientras le acariciaba el clítoris con el pulgar.

-Booooooth… si sigues así voy a… voy a correrme –dijo entre jadeos.

-Quiero que te corras, cariño –susurró en su oído.

-No… me llames… cariño.

-De acuerdo, cielo –bromeó pero las siguientes palabras de Brennan hicieron desaparecer su sonrisa.

-Para, Booth –dijo con voz firme, aún de espaldas. El agente paró, retirando los dedos húmedos.

-No pretendía ofenderte –dijo contrito.

-No es por eso –sonrió Brennan. Sabía lo mucho que le había costado a Booth separarse de ella y lo cerca que estaba ella misma de llegar al orgasmo. Le parecía increíble que le hubiera obedecido-. No quiero correrme en tus dedos. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

El agente sintió cómo el alivio y la excitación se hacían con el control de su cuerpo y colocó las manos en sus caderas, tratando de girarla suavemente. Sin embargo, se encontró con la resistencia de su compañera.

Brennan agarró su pene y, aún de espaldas, lo introdujo en su entrada, haciendo que ambos soltaran un jadeo ante la sensación.

Booth comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella, le arrancó la camiseta y llevó las manos a sus pechos, acariciando los erguidos pezones.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Así! ¡Sí! –jadeó su compañera. Las piernas le temblaron y se apoyó contra la encimera, sintiendo la superficie fría contra su ardiente piel mientras las manos de Booth vagaban por su espalda, acariciando sus omoplatos.

Booth entraba y salía de ella sintiéndose cada vez más excitado. Jamás en sus fantasías había hecho algo así y no podía decirse que no hubiera fantaseado... Cada jadeo de placer de Brennan lo llevaba más cerca del abismo. Deslizó la mano por su cadera y la llevó hasta su clítoris, acariciándola y haciéndola llegar al orgasmo.

-¡Booth! Ha sido increíble –aseguró cuando se separaron.

-A mí me lo vas a decir –susurró con una sonrisa-. Creo que a partir de ahora voy a tener una erección nada más entrar a la cocina.

Brennan rió con ganas, agachándose para recoger la camiseta, caída en el suelo.

-Huesos, ¿tienes que agacharte así? –preguntó el agente con voz estrangulada mientras tenía los ojos pegados al trasero de la antropóloga que en aquel momento apuntaba al aire.

-¿Algún problema? –preguntó insinuante mientras se levantaba, con la camiseta en las manos.

-Vístete y cenemos, por favor. Algún día acabarás conmigo.

Brennan sonrió, se puso la camiseta y ambos se dirigieron a la despensa a por los macarrones.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A este paso no van a cenar... XD

**Se agradece cualquier tipo de comentario. ¿Os ha gustado?**


	8. Chapter 8

Menos mal que empecé a escribir este capítulo antes del shock del final de la temporada, así no ha sido tan difícil terminarlo.

Por cierto, aunque es obvio, esto es un fic con/sobre sexo, os supongo a todas mayores de edad así que no me hago responsable. He avisado.

**Disclaimer**: Bones no me pertence, si lo hiciera habríamos visto qué ocurría en aquella cama en el 6x22

.

**Capítulo 8**

-Mmmm… ¡esto está buenísimo! –exclamó Booth probando los macarrones con queso que tan expertamente había cocinado su compañera.

-¿De veras te gustan? –preguntó con timidez Brennan.

-Sabes que sí –sonrió Booth con su sonrisa de 10000 voltios-. Y más hoy que…

-¿Hoy que qué? –preguntó Brennan con una media sonrisa.

-Hoy que he hecho tanta hambre –le sonrió con picardía y volvió a concentrarse en los macarrones-. Comería esto todos los días de mi vida.

-No deberías, Booth, porque los hidratos de carbono de la pasta deben ingerirse como mucho 3 veces por semana y un consumo superior crearía problemas de salud como… -miró la amplia sonrisa de Booth-. ¿Qué?

-Era una manera de hablar, Huesos.

-Ya lo sabía –contestó ella tratando de salvar su orgullo.

-Claro que sí –sonrió Booth, besándola con devoción para después volver a concentrarse en su plato.

Brennan se quedó contemplándolo, los brazos fuertes y musculosos, con apenas vello. La forma en que su mano derecha asía el tenedor llevándose los macarrones a la boca, aquella boca de labios llenos, con un mentón firme. Alzó la vista a los pómulos, marcados y masculinos, en los que se intuía un ligero principio de barba. Sintió los dedos picarle de deseo por tocar sus mejillas. Alzó la mano derecha maldiciendo la extraña timidez y el temblor que se apoderaba de ella y la colocó en la mejilla izquierda del agente, sorprendiéndolo.

Booth abrió la boca para hablar cuando sintió la otra mano de Brennan tapar su boca con delicadeza, impidiéndoselo. El agente asintió y Brennan bajó la mano mientras la otra comenzaba a acariciar su mejilla y los rastros de barba con ternura, con delicadeza. Booth cerró los ojos ante la calidez y la suavidad de los dedos de su compañera y dejó escapar un suspiro que hizo erizar el vello de la nuca de la antropóloga.

-Te quiero –confesó ella en un susurro.

-Lo sé –sonrió Booth como un tonto, abriendo los ojos-. Me lo has dicho antes –amplió la sonrisa ante la mirada confundida de su compañera-. En la cama, en sueños. Me has dicho que me querías.

-¿Y por qué no me has dicho que te lo había dicho? –preguntó Brennan, bajando la mano.

-Porque no quería presionarte. Me alegraba saber que me querías pero quería esperar a que te sintieras capaz de decírmelo conscientemente.

La antropóloga se sintió maravillada ante lo bien que Booth la conocía y colocó las manos en sus mejillas, besándolo con pasión, con amor, con todo lo que había guardado para él durante tantos años. Booth soltó el tenedor y colocó las manos en su cintura, apretándola contra él.

El beso comenzó a cobrar intensidad y las manos del agente se infiltraron bajo la camiseta de Brennan, acariciando su cintura con avidez. Se puso de pie y tiró de ella para que lo imitara. La antropóloga se separó de él, sonrió y lo agarró de las manos, tirando de él hacia el sofá.

Booth cayó sobre ella en el sofá y separó su cuerpo del suyo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado. Brennan asintió y aprovechó para incorporarse y colocarse sobre él. El agente alzó las manos a sus costados, acariciándola y la antropóloga las bajó con una sonrisa.

-Antes tú has hecho lo que has querido conmigo en la cocina –_Como si no te hubiera gustado_, pensó Booth-, así que ahora yo tengo el control –susurró en su oído para después morder el lóbulo, haciendo que el agente arqueara las caderas inconscientemente. Brennan lo miró de arriba abajo, relamiéndose sin reparo y Booth sintió como si su miembro quisiera hacer reventar sus bóxers ante aquella lujuriosa mirada-. A la habitación. Ya –ordenó dirigiendo sus pasos al dormitorio del agente. Booth tardó unos segundos en reaccionar pero en cuanto lo hizo se levantó de golpe y la sorprendió por detrás, colocando las manos en su cintura.

-Y… ¿qué tienes pensado hacer conmigo, Huesos? –susurró en su oído, subiendo las manos por su cintura y rozando ligeramente los costados de los pechos de Brennan.

La antropóloga sentía cómo la niebla inundaba su cerebro al sentir su miembro presionando la parte baja de su espalda, su aliento en el cuello, las manos rozando sus pechos… Colocó las manos sobre las de él para incrementar su presión y la sensación hizo que dejara escapar un gemido gozoso.

Al sentir las pequeñas manos de Brennan sobre las suyas rogando silenciosamente que apretara sus pechos, Booth no pudo evitar sonreír triunfalmente. Huesos no tenía el control, ahora lo tenía él.

La antropóloga sintió más que vio la sonrisa triunfal del agente. Con que creía que había ganado, ¿eh? Lo separó de su cuerpo y se giró para encararlo.

-Túmbate en la cama –ordenó, sonriendo ante la cara sorprendida de su compañero-. Booth, ¿confías en mí? –preguntó con un suspiro.

-Sí.

-Entonces, simplemente confía en mí, ¿vale? –Booth asintió y se tumbó y Brennan se quedó contemplándolo, pensativa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Huesos? –preguntó el agente al ver que su compañera no se movía-. Puedo ver los engranajes de tu cerebro moverse –bromeó tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Brennan sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior y Booth supo que tendría problemas… la clase de problemas que adoraba.

-Siempre me han gustado tus corbatas y… tengo algunas ideas con ellas… -se mordió el labio inferior mientras abría el armario del agente-. ¿Dónde están?

-En el… cajón de abajo… a la izquierda –dijo Booth entre respiraciones. No sabía lo que le esperaba pero la anticipación lo estaba poniendo a cien. Brennan sacó una corbata con letras de oculista y otra con lunares y se inclinó sobre el agente.

-Supongo que ya te imaginarás lo que te espera pero… -comenzó mientras asía una de sus muñecas y la ataba al cabecero de la cama. Repitió el proceso con la otra-. Ahora estás a mi merced. Sin embargo –sonrió de oreja a oreja-, acepto peticiones. Otra cosa es que las cumpla –susurró en su oído-. ¿Y bien? –preguntó alejándose de él y mirándolo-. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Bésame –pidió Booth. Brennan se inclinó sobre él y rozó brevemente sus labios. El agente protestó.

-Era un beso –rió Brennan.

-Dame uno de verdad –rogó. La antropóloga se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo lenta, perezosa, sensualmente. Booth sintió el deseo de acariciar cada centímetro de ella y movió las manos, disconforme. Brennan se separó de él.

-Sabía que atarte iba a ser necesario. Veamos cuánto autocontrol tienes, Booth –dijo, levantándose la camiseta lentamente dejando ver un poco más de sus piernas, complacida ante la rigidez de la mandíbula de Booth-. ¿La subo un poco más? –preguntó y el agente no pudo más que asentir. Brennan sonrió y dejó ver su sexo-. ¿Más aún? –la pregunta ya era retórica, puesto que Booth ya asentía antes de que hubiera podido terminar de formularla. Se quitó la camiseta y la tiró al suelo, quedando completamente desnuda ante él-. Es maravilloso sentir el aire fresco contra mi piel caliente –lo provocó.

Booth gimió, se sentía a punto de explotar y en ese momento recordó que Brennan le había dicho que podía pedir lo que quisiera.

-Quítame los bóxers –ordenó.

-¿Cómo se pide? –preguntó la antropóloga con una sonrisa.

-_Por favor…_ -rogó.

-Eso está mejor –sonrió. Se inclinó sobre él y besó su ombligo, lamiendo la piel por encima del elástico de los bóxers.

-Huesos… por favor…

-¿Qué?

-Quítamelo ya… -rogó.

Brennan sonrió e introdujo la mano en sus bóxers, agarrando el miembro del agente mientras este dejaba escapar un siseo que hizo que la antropóloga supiera cuánto se estaba conteniendo.

Booth la miró decepcionado al no sentir la mano de la antropóloga moverse, sólo lo sujetaba y entonces cayó en la cuenta.

-Mueve la mano de arriba abajo… por favor –añadió rápidamente. Gimió al sentir a su compañera complacer sus deseos y protestó cuando la mano se detuvo abruptamente.

La antropóloga sonrió, se tumbó sobre él y lo besó apasionadamente, frotando su cuerpo contra el de él.

-Mmmm… -gimió el agente-. Coloca… coloca tus pechos en mi cara. Quiero chuparte, lamerte y morderte los pezones.

Brennan gimió excitada ante la idea. La ponía a cien tener a Booth a su merced y a la vez dominante, diciéndole todas las cosas sucias que quería hacerle.

Acercó sus pechos a la boca del agente y éste no perdió tiempo en rodear con sus labios un rosado pezón mientras su lengua jugueteaba con él, deleitándose en los gemidos que dejaba escapar su compañera.

-Huesos… -rogó soltando un pecho con un "pop"-. Déjame darte placer. Quiero que te hundas en mí hasta que dejes de pensar.

La antropóloga negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que te has olvidado de que estás a mi merced, pides mucho… demasiado –dijo con una sonrisa pícara-. Tal vez debería demostrarte quién manda –susurró y comenzó a besar su cuello para después acariciar y lamer sus pequeños pezones y bajar por sus abdominales. Booth ya no sabía quién era ni temía correrse. Sus pensamientos estaban perdidos en la bruma y sólo sentía aquellas manos y aquellos labios recorriendo todo su cuerpo… cada vez más abajo… más… abajo…

-¡Oh, joder! –jadeó al sentir los labios de Brennan rodear la punta de su pene y su lengua acariciarlo suavemente mientras una mano lo agarraba por la base y la otra masajeaba sus testículos.

Brennan bajó la cabeza e introdujo del todo su miembro en la boca, moviéndose de arriba abajo, lentamente al principio, con más entusiasmo después. Levantó la mirada a la cara de su compañero y vio cómo ponía los ojos en blanco. Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Aquello fue la señal para que parara.

-¿Pero qué…? –gruñó Booth frustrado.

-Yo también quiero disfrutar –dijo Brennan. Ya no sonreía y sus ojos azules estaban más oscuros de lo que el agente los había visto nunca. Colocó las rodillas a ambos lados de las caderas del agente y se hundió sobre él, haciendo que un gemido satisfecho saliera de las bocas de ambos.

-Dime lo que sientes –pidió Booth mientras las manos de su compañera se apoyaban en su pecho para mantener el equilibrio, arañándolo ligeramente con las uñas mientras lo cabalgaba.

-Te siento… llenándome como nunca nadie me había llenado antes –Booth gimió ante sus palabras-. Y cada vez que me muevo presionas en un ángulo distinto y me siento como… mmm… me siento como si fuera a… -los músculos internos de Brennan comenzaron a contraerse ante el inminente orgasmo y ambos lo sintieron-. Estoy cerca, Booth. Córrete conmigo –le pidió, dejándose llevar por el placer, sintiendo cómo partía de su entrepierna para llegar a cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, convirtiendo su cuerpo en fuego. El agente no necesito más orden y se dejó llevar al fin por la liberación que tanto anhelaba.

Brennan se cayó sobre él y rodeó con las manos sus muñecas. Separó las caderas, saliendo de él y lo besó suavemente en los labios mientras ambos trataban de normalizar la respiración.

-¿Quieres que te suelte? –preguntó la antropóloga. Booth asintió y Brennan desató las corbatas.

El agente la agarró por la cintura súbitamente, los giró a ambos y la colocó de espaldas en la cama, aplastándola con su cuerpo. Antes de que Brennan pudiera replicar cogió las corbatas y ató las muñecas de la antropóloga al cabecero de la cama.

Las posiciones se habían invertido.

-No me digas que no te lo esperabas…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Se agradece cualquier tipo de comentario. ¿Os ha gustado?**


	9. Chapter 9

¡Época de exámenes! Muchas más ideas y mucho menos tiempo. Pero todo se andará y todo se terminará poco a poco. Os pido paciencia.

Gracias por haberme hecho llegar a los 100 reviews.

Alguien quería que Brennan se volviera loca atada a esa cama... Espero haberlo conseguido ;)

**Disclaimer**: Bones no me pertenece y por una vez me alegro porque puedo escribir cosas de este pelo sin miedo a la censura.

.

**Capítulo 9**

-Suéltame.

-No.

-Booth, suéltame, por favor –pidió con voz más suave y cameladora.

-No creo que tengas derecho a hacer esa petición –constató el agente con toda la lógica del mundo-. ¿O acaso no confías en mí?

Brennan ignoró la pregunta y volvió a la carga.

-Suéltame, Booth –pidió, retorciéndose en la cama, haciendo que sus pechos se movieran en un suave balanceo que los ojos del agente no pudieron evitar mirar. Brennan siguió su mirada y sonrió-. ¿Seguro que no quieres soltarme? Hay cosas que sólo puedo hacer con las manos libres… -insinuó.

-¿Cómo qué? –preguntó Booth, moviéndose incómodo al notar cómo su miembro se endurecía.

Brennan lo miró de arriba abajo seductoramente, deteniendo la mirada en su entrepierna y se mordió el labio inferior antes de contestar con la voz más profunda y seductora que el agente le había oído jamás.

-Besarte el cuello, mordisquearte el lóbulo de la oreja –Booth gimió, el lóbulo era su punto débil-, lamerte los pezones e ir bajando, deslizando mis manos y mis labios por tu cuerpo… hasta llegar a tu pene. ¿Sabes qué haría con él? –preguntó retóricamente-. Primero lo recorrería lentamente con un dedo para que te familiarizaras con mi tacto. Luego lo rodearía con mi mano y comenzaría a moverla, al principio lentamente, luego más rápido. Y cuando ya estuvieras completamente excitado llevaría mis labios a la punta y…

-Para –pidió Booth.

-Es cierto, no necesitas nada de eso –replicó la antropóloga fijando la mirada en el pene completamente erecto del agente-. Podríamos pasar directamente a la parte en la que utilizo la boca.

-Para –volvió a rogar Booth. Lo estaba volviendo loco y la tentación de soltarla para que se arrodillara a hacer lo que ofrecía era inmensa. Podía soltarla o podía…-. Esta noche no vas a utilizar la boca, Huesos –su voz era pura miel mientras los ojos le brillaban, como un cazador mirando a su presa. Se giró, buscó en el armario y encontró lo que buscaba, la corbata con esqueletos bailarines que su compañera le había regalado por su cumpleaños. La cogió y la colocó sobre la boca de Brennan, atándola en la nuca. La miró a los ojos, buscando algún signo de miedo o incomodidad pero lo que vio en ellos lo sorprendió. Lujuria, una inmensa lujuria y excitación, placer por estar a su merced.

Brennan lo miró sorprendida cuando sacó la corbata que le había regalado pero cuando la amordazó con suavidad sintió una corriente de deseo inesperado palpitar entre sus piernas. Había atado a amantes muchas veces en el pasado pero jamás se había mostrado vulnerable ante ellos ni había permitido que la ataran a ella. Ninguno de ellos la hacía sentir lo bastante cómoda como para disfrutar algo tan íntimo. Pero Booth… Con Booth era diferente, como todo con él. Así que lo miró, expectante, sabiendo que esta vez sería él quien buscara el placer de los dos.

La mirada de Booth quemaba y hacía arder cada parte de su cuerpo en la que se posaba.

-Me gustan tus ojos –comenzó el agente, mirándola fijamente-. Tan azules, tan hermosos… siempre soñé con verlos tan oscuros como hoy, oscuros por tu deseo por mí –dijo mirando aquellos ojos que parecían ser todo pupila. Su mirada bajó a los pechos y se lamió inconscientemente los labios al notar cómo se endurecían los pezones-. Y esos pechos… mmm… cada vez que llevabas escote no podía evitar imaginarme metiendo la mano y sacándolos de ahí, acariciarlos lentamente y pellizcarte los pezones suavemente, lo justo para que gritaras de placer –la antropóloga soltó un gemido que fue amortiguado por la corbata-. Siempre quise saber cómo sabrían tus pezones, si serían tan deliciosos como me los imaginaba por las noches mientras me tocaba pensando en ti. ¿Quieres que lo haga? –la antropóloga asintió-. Tal vez más tarde.

Booth no la había tocado aún pero se sentía hervir bajo su mirada y sus palabras. Quería que le hiciera justo lo que estaba diciendo, que masajeara sus pechos y luego los lamiera y mordiera hasta sentirse morir de placer. _Más tarde…_ esperaba que ese más tarde fuera antes de que sufriera una combustión espontánea.

Sin embargo, la mirada del agente bajó hasta su sexo, haciendo que Brennan abriera las piernas instintivamente, facilitándole la visión de lo hinchada y excitada que estaba gracias a él.

-Tu sexo… -suspiró-. Siempre quise saber lo que se sentía al tener tu orgasmo en mi lengua, tu cuerpo vibrar bajo el mío mientras te poseía –La mano de Booth se posó en el costado derecho de Brennan y comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta posarse en la cadera en una caricia que la antropóloga, al haber estado privada de cualquier tipo de contacto, encontró sumamente estimulante.

Brennan se retorció en la cama.

-¿Qué quieres, Huesos?

Un sonido ahogado le respondió.

-No te entiendo –bromeó.

La antropóloga se arqueó y acercó al agente sus incitantes pechos, no dejando lugar a duda en sus deseos.

Booth colocó una mano en su estómago y la subió lentamente hasta sus pechos, apretando ligeramente un pezón entre el índice y el corazón, logrando que Brennan se desplomara sobre la cama y jadeara levemente. Se colocó sobre ella y soltó su aliento cálido sobre sus pechos, haciendo que la antropóloga gimiera de anticipación. Un jadeo ahogado escapó de sus labios al sentir la punta de la lengua del agente tocarla brevemente. Volvió a arquear los pechos y Booth ya no pudo jugar más, se introdujo un pecho en la boca y lamió, chupó y succionó el pezón mientras la antropóloga gritaba extasiada, el agente sintió unos puntitos frente a sus ojos por toda la energía acumulada. No sabía cuánto podría aguantar… pero aquello no era para su placer, era para el de ella, para su Huesos.

Pasó al otro pezón y sintió el cuerpo de Brennan frotarse contra el suyo, haciendo que la fricción lo volviera desesperado. Colocó las manos en sus caderas y detuvo su movimiento.

-Siempre has sido tan fuerte, tan dominante que si no me hubieras atado tú primero no te habría dicho hasta qué punto me excita la idea de por una vez ser yo quien tiene el control, quien decide cuándo y cómo besarte –le bajó la mordaza y la besó en los labios larga y apasionadamente para recolocársela después- y dónde –acarició distraídamente sus pechos con los labios para bajarlos por su abdomen hasta su entrada-. ¿Quieres que te bese aquí, Huesos? –Brennan gimió y levantó las caderas, acercando su sexo a su cara. Booth sacó la lengua y lamió lentamente uno de sus labios para después pasar al otro con la misma parsimonia.

La estaba provocando, la estaba dejando sexualmente frustrada y lo sabía y lo disfrutaba. En circunstancias normales habría podido agarrar su corto pelo y acercar su boca a donde más lo necesitaba pero ahora todo dependía de él. Sin embargo, Booth comenzó a darle todo lo que necesitaba. No sólo tenía una lengua maravillosa, sino que utilizaba toda la boca para darle placer.

Cuando llevaba un tiempo de dulce tortura el agente introdujo fácilmente dos dedos en su interior, sintiendo las paredes de su compañera contraerse, al borde del orgasmo. En ese momento separó la boca y Brennan protestó. Estaba tan cerca…

Booth volvió a colocarse sobre ella y susurró en su oído.

-Me encantaría sentir cómo te corres en mi boca pero me excita más la idea de estar dentro de ti cuando lo hagas y quiero escucharte–y dicho esto le bajó la corbata mordaza y se introdujo de una rápida y firme estocada dentro de ella. Los dos gimieron ante la sensación y Booth se quedó quieto un momento dentro de ella antes de comenzar a moverse lentamente.

Brennan estaba en llamas. Estaba a punto de explotar y el hecho de que su compañero se moviera tan lentamente no ayudaba a que la explosión ocurriera.

-Booth… más rápido, más fuerte… quiero sentir tu cuerpo chocar contra el mío.

Booth sintió que se iba pero encontró la fuerza para controlarse y comenzó a profundizar sus estocadas, cada vez más rápidas y frenéticas, más descontroladas.

La antropóloga estaba a punto de irse, el pene de su compañero la estaba rozando en aquel punto que…

-Aaaaah… Booth… mmm… ¡BOOOTH! –gritó al sentir el orgasmo devastarla. Apretó sus músculos internos y sintió cómo el agente la seguía con su propia liberación.

Booth cayó exhausto a su lado, se giró, le retiró del todo la mordaza y le soltó las muñecas. Brennan bajó los brazos rápidamente, a pesar de lo excitante que había sido, sentía en las articulaciones el dolor de haber estado mucho tiempo en la misma postura. Se giró y sonrió a su compañero.

-Así que siempre has querido atarme a tu cama… -comenzó con picardía.

Booth enrojeció.

-Cuando lo dije no podías replicarme.

Brennan sonrió y negó con la cabeza para después girarse y besarlo suavemente en los labios.

-Nunca había hecho algo así –confesó y Booth vio la verdad en sus ojos y valoró todo el significado de aquellas palabras.

-Yo tampoco. Gracias.

-No. Gracias a ti.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Se agradece cualquier tipo de comentario y/o sugerencias para el siguiente capítulo (me estoy planteando terminarlo pero si me dais buenas ideas lo continuaré más).

**Comentarios, por favor. ¿Os ha gustado?**


	10. Chapter 10

Los exámenes no están saliendo tan bien como esperaba pero de momento no son un completo desastre. Eso sí, me agotan y me dejan completamente exhausta. Y lo peor es que van para largo, así que vuestros comentarios y apoyo son más necesarios que nunca.

Gracias por todas las sugerencias para este fic, tendré en cuenta prácticamente todas. La de que Booth se "eche una mano" se la debo a AnnBones. Gracias.

**Disclaimer**: Bones no me pertenece y gracias a ello escribo estas cosas.

.

**Capítulo 10**

Booth no sabía en qué punto de la noche se habían vuelto a quedar dormidos pero al despertarse se encontró con el cuerpo de su compañera entrelazado con el suyo, la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Su blanca mano descansaba sobre su abdomen, en claro contraste con la piel más oscura del agente. Lo sintió como una metáfora. Eran muy distintos pero eran iguales en lo esencial, en lo que de verdad importaba.

Necesitaba una ducha urgentemente pero estaba arrinconado contra la pared y no se atrevía a moverse por miedo a despertar a Brennan. Parecía tan pequeña, tan frágil y vulnerable dormida entre sus brazos…

La antropóloga se retorció en la cama, moviendo la mano que reposaba en su cintura a la cadera del agente, apretándolo contra ella, y suspiró de satisfacción. Booth no pudo resistirse, le retiró un mechón de cabello de la cara y la besó en la mejilla con suavidad. Se incorporó con cuidado de la cama y se dirigió al baño a tomar la necesaria ducha.

En cuanto el agente abandonó la cama, Brennan se llevó una mano a la mejilla y la acarició mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Se preguntó a dónde habría ido Booth cuando escuchó el ruido del agua corriendo en el cuarto de baño. Sonrió y, desnuda como estaba, se dirigió hacia allí.

-¡Huesos! –exclamó Booth asomando la cabeza desde detrás de la cortina de la ducha al sentir la puerta abrirse. La miró de arriba abajo al darse cuenta de que no se había molestado en cubrirse-. ¿Podrías taparte un poco, por favor? –rogó.

-¿Por qué? –lo miró confundida.

-Porque si te sigo viendo así voy a ponerme a sudar y no me habrá servido de nada la ducha.

-Aaaah –Brennan levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa al entender a qué se refería su compañero-. Lo cierto es que venía a hacerte sudar un poco… para ducharnos juntos después… -se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró sensual-. Claro que si no quieres… -comenzó, dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

-Me gusta la idea –exclamó Booth rápidamente. Aún así, la antropóloga cogió el albornoz que estaba sobre el lavabo y se lo puso escondiendo su cuerpo, afirmando el cinturón.

-¿Te acuerdas de hace una semana, cuando el caso del asesino múltiple? Viniste aquí a darte una ducha rápida mientras yo te esperaba en la sala para ir a cenar juntos –Booth asintió sin dejar de mirar las piernas que el albornoz dejaba a la vista-. Me hubiera gustado irrumpir aquí y ducharme contigo.

-¿Ah sí? –Booth casi se atragantó ante la súbita afirmación-. Pues habrías sido muy bienvenida.

-¿Podríamos… -se sentía un poco cohibida pero decidió dejar a un lado la timidez- podríamos fingir que es ese día y que irrumpo aquí?

El agente sintió cómo la mitad inferior de su cuerpo celebraba la idea mientras el calor subía a sus mejillas. Asintió con la cabeza y Brennan sonrió y salió por la puerta.

Toc, toc.

-Booth, ¿estás bien? Tardas mucho en salir.

-Huesos, no –comenzó al oír la puerta abrirse- entres.

No era más que actuación, lo sabía por el brillo en los ojos de su compañero pero la timidez fingida de él, cómo asomaba sólo la cabeza tapando el resto del cuerpo con la cortina de la ducha, la excitaba. Era como si lo estuviera seduciendo por primera vez.

-Booth, no hace falta que te escondas tras la cortina, no es la primera vez que te veo desnudo.

_¿Se está refiriendo a esta noche? ¡Eso es trampa!_ pensó Booth antes de caer en la cuenta de que se refería a la vez que lo pilló con el gorro de cervezas.

-Sí, y aquella vez también fue… inapropiado –barbotó.

-¿Inapropiado? –preguntó la antropóloga ladeando la cabeza como si lo considerara-. Más que inapropiado yo lo considero injusto. Yo te he visto desnudo, pero tú no me has visto desnuda a mí. ¿Quieres que me quite el albornoz, Booth? –susurró-. Porque si quieres no tienes más que pedírmelo.

En aquel momento el agente pasó de lo apropiado a aquello que de verdad deseaba.

-Desnúdate –ordenó-. Quítate el dichoso albornoz.

Brennan sonrió ante su tono imperioso y deshizo el nudo del cinturón, pero manteniendo bien cerrado el albornoz.

-Déjame verte primero –ordenó a su vez, se acercó a la bañera y corrió la cortina a un lado, dejando ver a un Booth desnudo, con pequeñas gotas de agua deslizándose por su musculoso torso hasta el único punto de su anatomía que desafiaba la ley de la gravedad-. Mmmm… mejor de lo que recordaba –comentó sin dejar de mirar aquel punto-. Supongo que te has ganado el trato –concedió deslizando la prenda por sus hombros hasta que cayó formando un pequeño montón a sus pies.

El agente extendió los brazos para tocarla pero la antropóloga se apartó velozmente.

-Tal vez luego –contestó a la pregunta no formulada de su compañero-. Ahora… ¿por qué no haces lo que me ofreciste la última vez? –Booth la miró sin comprender-. Me gustaría… quiero ver cómo te… "echas una mano" y tal vez después te la echaré yo a ti –guiñó el ojo.

Booth creyó que le iba a dar un infarto. Estaba tan caliente que sentía que el más mínimo toque lo llevaría más allá del abismo. Aún así bajó lentamente la mano derecha y rodeó con ella su erguido miembro.

-¿Se siente bien? –preguntó Brennan al ver la mano del agente comenzar a acariciar su miembro-. ¿Te gusta la idea de imaginar que es mi mano?

-Mmmm… -gimió Booth-. Sigue hablando, Huesos, sigue diciéndome esas cosas.

La antropóloga se estremeció. Se estaba poniendo a cien y no pudo evitar subir una mano a sus propios pechos para aliviar un poco la presión. Booth siguió con la mirada esa mano y supo entonces que sí, que le daría ese infarto.

-No sabes cuántas veces he estado en mi cama, imaginando que me arrinconabas contra una esquina en el Jeffersonian… como aquella vez cuando Hodgins hizo un experimento que explotó, ¿recuerdas? -Booth lo recordaba. Recordaba la adrenalina, su cuerpo cálido y sobresaltado bajo el suyo, sus labios a pocos centímetros…-. Esa noche me imaginé tu cuerpo aplastándome contra la pared, besándome los labios, el cuello, tus manos introduciéndose bajo mi ropa… -cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el recuerdo-. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin acostarme con alguien, mucho, y mis manos parecieron seguir su propio camino, llegaron a mi sexo, estaba húmeda, muy muy húmeda… sólo por ti.

-Ooooh –gimió Booth mientras su mano se movía casi frenéticamente sobre su miembro. Brennan lo miró y sonrió con malicia.

-Para. Para, Booth.

El agente la obedeció, aún con la respiración alterada. Brennan se introdujo en la ducha con él, colocó las manos en su cuello y aplastó sus labios contra los de él, besándolo apasionadamente. Booth dejó escapar un gruñido casi animal y colocó las manos en su trasero, aplastándola contra su firme erección. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse mientras sus cuerpos se frotaban el uno contra el otro, la lengua de Brennan acarició suavemente el labio inferior del agente que abrió la boca, dejándole paso. Era un beso caliente, sexy y la antropóloga sentía cómo el calor de su compañero la inundaba, haciendo que perdiera la noción del tiempo, del espacio, del resto de los seres del planeta. Sólo quedaban Booth y ella.

-Uau –dijo Booth cuando la falta de aire los obligó a separarse. Brennan sonrió con malicia y colocó las manos en su torso, bajándolas lentamente hasta que su mano derecha agarró la erección del agente que gimió de placer.

-Prometí echarte una mano –susurró en su oído mientras lo acariciaba-. Pero tal vez deba incumplir mi promesa –antes de que el agente pudiera saber a qué se refería la antropóloga se encontraba de rodillas frente a él, la cara a pocos centímetros de su miembro. Lo agarró con ambas manos y pasó la lengua por la punta, recogiendo el líquido preseminal que se acumulaba. Abrió la boca y se introdujo apenas la hinchada cabeza, cerrando los labios alrededor de ella, saboreando su textura. Booth cerró los ojos y se abandonó al placer.

Brennan se separó del agente, relajó la garganta e introdujo su miembro en la boca todo lo que pudo, comenzando a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo con entusiasmo. Booth gimió al sentir que su compañera lo devoraba vivo y le retiró el cabello de la cara, no para agarrarla (lo hacía muy bien sin necesidad de ayuda), sólo para poder verla. Brennan sacó el miembro del agente de su boca con un 'pop' y comenzó a lamer toda su longitud con la lengua para después concentrarse en el sensible glande.

-Huesos… Huesos… -jadeó el agente.

-¿Te gusta, Booth?

-Sííííí… nunca he conocido a ninguna mujer que… oh, Dios mío, lo hiciera tan bien como… ooohhh tú. Pero quiero… necesito…

-Sé lo que necesitas, Booth, te lo estoy dando –sonrió Brennan mientras sus manos, su boca y sus labios seguían provocándolo.

-Quiero apretarte contra la pared de la ducha y…

-¿Follarme? –La pregunta de la antropóloga lo sorprendió por su crudeza, pero sobre todo por lo cercana que era a su propio pensamiento. Brennan se incorporó y Booth no perdió un momento en colocarla contra la pared y alzarla de las nalgas, mientras ésta enredaba las piernas alrededor de su cintura. El agente ya no podía más y se introdujo en ella rápidamente.

Brennan se sentía sobrepasada por las sensaciones, la pared de azulejo fría en su espalda caliente, el agua tibia cayendo sobre sus cuerpos, sus pechos balanceándose con el movimiento, Booth moviéndose contra ella, sexo primitivo, sexo animal. Era tan sumamente excitante que cuando el agente la rozó en aquel punto tan especial sintió que ya no podía más y se abandonó al placer, gritando y retorciéndose entre los brazos del agente, que la siguió poco después.

Se separaron y Booth le dedicó su sonrisa patentada.

-Hemos sudado mucho… ¿qué tal una ducha?

-Sé enjabonar muy bien.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

¿Se me ha ido demasiado la mano?

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión, además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	11. Chapter 11

No os imagináis las ganas que tengo de que se acabe este mes.

No suelo recomendar historias (para eso están los favoritos si tenéis interés) pero he leído la mejor interpretación de lo que ocurrió en el 6x22 y os dejo el enlace para quien quiera (quitadle los paréntesis): fanfiction(.)net/s/5329849/81/Only_Between_Us

**Disclaimer**: En estos 8 días no me he hecho con Bones.

.

**Capítulo 11**

Booth no podía evitar mirar el trasero de su compañera mientras ésta se inclinaba en busca del gel y sonrió al verla tan concentrada.

El gel de ducha de Booth tenía un olor fuerte, masculino, como el propio agente, y Brennan disfrutó de su esencia mientras dejaba que el jabón líquido cayera sobre su mano, para después frotarla contra la otra y hacer espuma. Se giró hacia Booth, que la miró a la cara con aire culpable.

-¡Me estabas mirando el culo! –exclamó con falsa indignación.

-Es que es un culo muy bonito –replicó el agente con su encantadora sonrisa, llevando las manos a su trasero y apretándola contra él mientras la besaba. Brennan sonrió en el beso y colocó las manos en su pecho, enjabonándolo mientras lo acariciaba. Booth gimió contra sus labios.

-Sí que sabes enjabonar bien –bromeó.

Se separaron y la antropóloga pasó las manos por su estómago, bajando a sus piernas y evitando a propósito la reciente erección de su compañero.

-Date la vuelta –pidió y sus ojos bajaron inconscientemente al trasero de Booth. Lo había admirado muchas veces sin que él se diera cuenta y siempre había sido un placer secreto, algo que era sólo suyo pero que, de alguna manera, lo unía a él.

Colocó las manos en sus hombros y las deslizó por su musculosa espalda mientras Booth dejaba escapar un gemido de satisfacción que la hizo estremecerse de arriba abajo.

Al llegar a su trasero no pudo evitar darle una vigorosa palmada para después acariciárselo suavemente.

-¡Ay! –se quejó el agente pero se calló al notar la caricia-. Estás traviesa, ¿eh, Huesos? –dijo, girándose. Brennan soltó una risita y lo miró expectante. Booth no sabía si ella era consciente de ello pero siempre le miraba expectante, como esperando una reacción a cada acción de ella.

De modo que tendría su reacción.

-¿Por qué no… -se lamió los labios- equilibramos la balanza, Huesos?

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Ahí estaba, otra vez aquella mirada.

Booth colocó las manos en su cintura y comenzó a moverlas suavemente de arriba abajo mientras mordisqueaba el cuello de su compañera. Recogió algo de la espuma de su cuerpo y comenzó a embadurnar a Brennan con ella. Estaba resbaladiza y deliciosa y la giró, apretándola contra su pecho, haciendo que sintiera su erección justo encima del trasero. Una mano subió a su pecho, acariciando y excitándolo mientras la otra se dedicaba a juguetear con su sexo.

-Me refiero a que podrías… ya sabes, echarte una mano para mí –susurró el agente con voz ronca.

Brennan se quedó helada en el sitio y Booth se preocupó.

-Lo siento, no quería presionarte ni… -comenzó el agente, retirando las manos de su cuerpo.

-No, no te preocupes –replicó la antropóloga rápidamente, mientras volvía a colocar las manos de Booth donde estaban-, sólo me has sorprendido. Siempre has parecido tan puritano que…

-Sabes que no lo soy –susurró con voz ronca mientras un dedo acariciaba la abertura de su sexo mientras mordisqueaba su oreja.

-De… mmm… de acuerdo, Booth, pero tendrá que ser con… oh, sigue ahí, sí… mis normas –jadeó.

-¿Y cuáles son tus normas? –preguntó, acelerando el movimiento.

-Fuera de la ducha, en la cama, no puedes tocarme –dijo rápidamente.

-En tal caso… -la provocó el agente, utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para separar sus manos de aquel tentador cuerpo. Cogió la alcachofa de la ducha y apuntó a Brennan, aclarando el jabón. Después la colocó sobre su cabeza y ambos salieron de la ducha. Brennan le robó el albornoz sin pudor y Booth se colocó una toalla a la cintura.

La habitación estaba enfrente y sin embargo parecía tan lejana… El agente la agarró por la cintura y fundió sus labios con los de ella, logrando un gemido involuntario por parte de la antropóloga. Booth los arrojó a ambos encima de la cama y Brennan se sintió derretir por sus besos, su cuerpo vibrando de deseo sólo por el hecho de tener a Booth apretándola contra el colchón. El agente abrió su albornoz y ella olvidó el trato, sobrepasada por el deseo de que su compañero la tocara.

Pero Booth no iba a olvidarlo tan fácilmente.

Se separó de ella y se sentó en una silla frente a la cama.

-Estoy siguiendo tus normas: estas en la cama, estoy donde puedo verte y no voy a tocarte.

-Hay otra norma más –comenzó Brennan mientras sacaba los brazos del albornoz, los ojos del agente pegados a la piel descubierta-. Tienes que hablarme, tienes que… ponerme a tono –susurró, lanzándole el albornoz al regazo seductoramente.

-Juraría que la última vez que lo comprobé estabas a tono –la provocó, cogiendo el albornoz al vuelo y aspirando el olor que había impregnado su compañera.

La antropóloga lo miró con falsa indignación. _Oh, maldito…_ lo pagaría caro.

-Lo primero que quiero que me digas es… qué parte de mí te gusta más.

-Toda tú me gustas, Huesos –respondió Booth diplomáticamente. Brennan sonrió con ironía.

-¿Podrías ser más específico?

-De acuerdo. Me gusta tu cuello, porque cuando lo beso noto cómo mi presencia acelera tu pulso, rompe tus defensas. Parece blanco y delicado y por eso me gusta besarte ahí, para dejar marca, alterarlo…

-Hacerlo tuyo –suspiró Brennan. Debería molestarle que él la marcara como suya pero curiosamente no lo hacía. Cerró los ojos. Se moría por tocarse pero mantuvo sus manos en el cuello, sólo bajaría a aquellas partes que el agente mencionara.

-Me gustan tus pechos llenos, como si fueran del tamaño exacto de mis manos. Me encanta acariciarlos hasta que dejas escapar un gemido… –La antropóloga bajó las manos a sus pechos y comenzó a masajearlos mientras sentía la humedad entre sus piernas aumentar-. Pero lo que más me gusta es succionarlos con mi boca porque en ese momento pones esa cara de éxtasis que… -Su voz se cortó al ver a Brennan subir los índices a su boca y hacer círculos con ellos en sus pezones, endureciéndolos al instante-. ¡Oh, joder! –La antropóloga sonrió y abrió los ojos.

-Booth… quítate la toalla –le pidió.

-No.

-¿No?

-No, esto es sobre ti.

-Me sentiría mucho más estimulada si te viera –sonrió de medio lado y Booth se quitó la toalla. Mientras una de las manos de Brennan seguía en sus pechos la otra bajó a su sexo, acariciándolo lentamente-. Dime… mmm… dime una de tus fantasías masturbatorias preferidas.

La elección de vocabulario de su compañera habría sido una cuestión divertida en un contexto en el que Booth no se sintiera tan… afanoso. Trató de concentrarse.

-Es un poco vergonzoso pero… -comenzó, inseguro.

-Dime un sitio –ordenó Brennan mientras utilizaba sus lubricados dedos para estimular su clítoris.

-El laboratorio, la… la mesa forense –confesó enrojeciendo.

-La tabla de…mmmm… ¿los cadáveres? –preguntó, mordiéndose los labios. Estaba cerca…

-Sin cadáveres –contestó Booth rápidamente-. Asegurarme de que no hay nadie, tumbarte contra la mesa, arrancarte las bragas y embestirte –Brennan gimió y el agente no pudo más y comenzó a tocarse.

-No –dijo la antropóloga rápidamente-. No puedes.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque te necesito dentro de mí.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque tenemos un trato. Córrete para mí, Huesos… Quiero ver tu cara –Aquellas palabras fueron el detonante de su orgasmo, cerró los ojos mientras su boca formaba una o y los espasmos de placer la recorrían.

Cuando se tranquilizó, Booth la volvió a besar apasionadamente para después deslizarse por su cuerpo cubriéndolo de besos, sin dejar de susurrarle palabras dulces. Brennan volvió a sentir la tensión en su cuerpo, sólo Booth había sido capaz de hacerla sentir así y sentía su corazón estremecerse con cada "Te quiero" y "Eres preciosa" de él.

-Booth, por favor –rogó.

El agente ya no podía más, aún así, decidió hacer indirectamente realidad su fantasía, colocó a Brennan en el borde de la cama y entró en ella. La posición no era muy cómoda debido a la baja altura de la cama, pero levantó las nalgas de la antropóloga y comenzó a acelerar el ritmo. Cuando Brennan volvió a poner aquella cara de placer Booth no pudo más y se vació dentro de ella, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones.

Se arrojó sobre la cama y abrazó a Brennan por detrás.

-¿Booth? –preguntó la antropóloga mientras sentía el sueño vencerla.

-¿Sí? –Estaba agotado y el olor del cabello de su compañera lo estaba relajando poco a poco.

-Estabas fingiendo que lo hacíamos en la tabla forense, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –preguntó retóricamente, pero luego recordó que Brennan era capaz de contestarle-. Sí pero, ¿a que no ha estado tan mal?

-No, reconozco que ha estado muy bien –sonrió la antropóloga, apretándose más contra su pecho- Muy muy bien.

Antes de que hubieran pasado 5 minutos ya se habían quedado dormidos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Se agradece cualquier tipo de comentario (y más con este cansancio y tristeza de exámenes).

**¿Os ha gustado?**


	12. Chapter 12

¡Mañana es mi último examen! Gracias por el apoyo.

Este es el último capítulo porque a este paso van a morir exhaustos (sobre todo Booth) XD Pero no os preocupéis, seguiré escribiendo historias M (contra la naturaleza no se puede luchar XD) y probablemente lo haga en una serie de oneshots pero no os lo aseguro. A ver si este verano puedo terminar las historias pendientes antes de embarcarme en otras nuevas.

**Disclaimer**: Bones pertenece a Fox, Hart Hanson, Kathy Reich y demás. Si me perteneciera tendríamos la escena final del 6x23 y un flashback de la escena de cama del 6x22.

.

**Capítulo 12**

El reloj interno de Brennan la despertó sobresaltada. Miró el despertador y vio que eran las 10 de la mañana.

-¡Oh, mierda! –gruñó, tratando de retirar el brazo con el que el agente la tenía apretada contra su cuerpo y levantarse.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Booth medio adormilado, sin soltar su agarre.

-Que había quedado con Angela en que me llamaría para ir de compras al centro comercial –suspiró Brennan, rindiéndose al hecho de que no lograría salir de la cama sin la colaboración de su compañero-. Conozco a Angela, si no ha llamado tiene que estar al llamar.

-¿Dónde está el problema? –Booth tenía la sensación de que se le escapaba algo.

-En que llamará a casa, verá que no estoy ahí, llamará al móvil y me preguntará dónde estoy.

-Aaaah. Y no quieres que sepa que estás en mi casa.

-No.

-¿Por qué no? –La antropóloga percibió una chispa en los ojos de Booth pero no sabía qué significaba.

-Porque me agobiaría a preguntas –respondió, tratando de zafarse y salir. Al ver que no lo conseguía suspiró-. Booth, déjame coger el móvil para llamarla.

-Antes contéstame a una pregunta –Con Brennan los rodeos no eran buenos-. ¿Te avergüenzas de esta noche?

-¡No! –contestó la antropóloga rápidamente-. No, claro que no.

-¿Entonces…?

Brennan suspiró.

-No quiero que se entere así, prefiero contárselo cara a cara. Claro que también cabe la posibilidad de que no se dé cuenta de nada y tenga que ir con ella de compras… -bromeó, segura de que Booth no la iba a dejar escapar de su casa, de su cama, de hecho, en todo lo que quedaba de fin de semana.

-No. Este fin de semana eres mía –dijo con una intensidad que hizo estremecer a Brennan-. Este fin de semana y muchos días más. Y yo soy tuyo –añadió.

-Entonces déjame buscar el móvil –replicó la antropóloga al ver que su compañero seguía sin dejarla ir.

-Déjame hacerte una pregunta más –comentó casual. Lo cierto era que se estaba divirtiendo mucho impidiéndola escapar aunque sabía que, si de verdad quisiera irse, la antropóloga habría encontrado el modo de zafarse. Comenzó a besar su cuello y acariciar sus costados y se sintió complacido al percibir la respiración de la mujer alterarse-. ¿Por qué ibas a ir de compras con Angela? No eres la clase de mujer a la que le gusta ir de compras –notó el sonrojo de su compañera y se dio cuenta de que había dado con algo.

-Angela insistió –contestó lacónica.

-¿Y…? ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que hay algo que no me cuentas?

-No sé por qué tienes esa sensación.

-Vale, ahora me tienes francamente intrigado. ¿Qué ibais a hacer Angela y tú en ese centro comercial?

-Comprar ropa para mí, para… para seducirte –barbotó.

-¿Para seducirme? –sonrió Booth, sorprendido-. No te hace falta ropa para seducirme –susurró mientras dejaba un reguero de pequeños besos en su cuello, haciendo que la antropóloga se sonrojara más aún-. Ahora mismo, por ejemplo –besó un pecho con suavidad y se sintió complacido por el gemido de su compañera-, no llevas nada y eso es lo que más me seduce.

Brennan sonrió, la llamada a Angela completamente olvidada.

-¿Ah, sí? –sonrió coqueta, besando su cuello y acariciando su pecho con las manos-. Tú tampoco estás nada mal –descendió las manos por la espalda hasta su trasero y lo apretó con fuerza, la erección clavándose en su muslo.

Booth pareció perder el control. Descendió una mano a su sexo y comenzó a acariciarla mientras su boca le hacía aquella magia en el pecho. Brennan sintió la niebla apoderarse de ella, arrasarlo todo a su paso, no dejando nada más que deseo.

-Booth… -jadeó al sentir el orgasmo aproximarse y aquella fue la señal para que el agente entrara en ella.

Comenzaron con un ritmo lento que fue acrecentándose a medida que crecía su urgencia hasta culminar finalmente.

Brennan se apoyó en el pecho de su compañero y sonrió al sentir su brazo rodeándola.

-¿No tenías que hablar con Angela? –bromeó.

-Es cierto.

Se levantó y se dirigió a por el móvil, recordando que lo había dejado en el bolso, en el salón. _Con el resto de mi ropa_, pensó con una sonrisa. Volvió a la cama, donde Booth la esperaba y marcó el número 2 en la memoria.

-¡Hola, cielo! –le contestó la cantarina voz de la artista al primer tono.

-Hola, Angela. Tenía que decirte que no voy a poder ir… al… -Booth había comenzado a esparcir silenciosos besos por el cuello y ella había comenzado a perder la concentración- ¡al centro comercial! Porque… -Miró a su compañero con gesto amenazador pero este siguió a lo suyo, complacido por el latido irregular de la vena de su cuello, ahí donde tenía el pulso-. Bueno, porque no puedo ir… tengo… tengo mucho trabajo que terminar…

-Ya –fue la lacónica respuesta de Angela. Brennan no la podía ver pero tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no olvidaba las caras de pasión contenida que había visto en los compañeros a la salida del cine. Decidió jugar un poco con su amiga-. Me parece muy mal Brennan que me avises con tan poco tiempo.

-Es que no he podid-¡oh! decírtelo antes –Los labios del agente se habían vuelto más atrevidos, llegando a rodear un pezón.

-¿Sabes que tendrás que compensarme, verdad? –Angela estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no soltar una carcajada, la alteración en la voz de Brennan indicaba que el agente estaba haciendo de las suyas. Ya les había costado, ya…

-¿Có-cómo?

-Brennan, sé que Booth y tú estáis juntos. De hecho apuesto a que ahora estás con él en la cama. Quiero todos los detalles.

-¿Qué?

-No trates de engañarme, es obvio que Booth te está "alterando". Te dejo para que pueda "alterarte" del todo. El lunes me lo cuentas todo… si es que después de este fin de semana aún puedes andar –dijo la artista con malicia antes de colgar.

-¡Angela! Ha colgado.

-¿Se ha tragado lo de que tenías que trabajar? –preguntó Booth mientras acariciaba sus caderas.

-No.

-Mientes muy mal.

-Tú me has distraído.

-Y más que te voy a distraer –sonrió Booth.

Hicieron el amor lentamente una vez más hasta que acabaron abrazados.

-Ummm… me encantaría despertar así todas las mañanas –susurró Brennan.

-Podemos, si quieres –El agente sabía que se arriesgaba mucho tratándose de su compañera, pero quería intentarlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tal vez sea un poco precipitado y no quiero asustarte pero, ¿quieres que vivamos juntos?

-¿En tu casa o en la mía?

-Eso tendríamos que discutirlo –sonrió Booth besándola.

-Me encanta discutir contigo –replicó Brennan.

FIN

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Se agradece cualquier tipo de comentario, sugerencia, crítica, etc. ¿Os ha gustado?**


End file.
